My Version of Riders of Berk
by MiraculousDragonMaster
Summary: Now that peace between Vikings and dragons has finally been settled, the Misfit Trio (Hiccup, Ragnar, and Cosette) and all of the other Dragon Riders all must work together to keep it, especially as new enemies and secrets from the past lurk around, which turns into a threat that will try to overtake the isle of Berk and break the bonds of Rider and dragon.
1. How to Start a Dragon Academy

My Version of Riders of Berk

 **A/N: FINALLY! It's finally DONE! YEE-HAW!**

 ***takes a deep breath***

 **Okay, that sounded like I had gone hyper there. But, I am excited that I'm finally done! I've been working on this thing for weeks, and now, you guys can now read the first chapter of _My Version of Riders of Berk_! And I know I'm not the only one who's been waiting for this.**

 **Well, let's get on with Chapter 1 before I collapse in happiness. Roll it!**

Chapter 1

How to Start a Dragon Academy

In the ocean, there's a small island with high mountain peaks and evergreen forests. On one of the lower slopes where it meets the cliffsides, there stood a small village.

 _ **This is Berk. For generations, it was Viking against dragon. The battles were ferocious.**_

The Vikings of Berk did fight dragons, for it was everything one could do to get honor and recognition. Key word: was.

 _ **Then, one day, everything changed.**_

A black dragon swooped through the air and over the village, with a small teenage boy on its back.

 _ **I met Toothless. Together, along with my friends, we showed that instead of fighting dragons, we can ride them, live with them, even train them.**_

Hiccup Haddock and his Night Fury, Toothless, did a couple of barrel rolls in the sky before soaring over to a seastack where the other Dragon Riders were waiting. Included in the Riders was Hiccup's foster brother, Ragnar Iverson, and their best human friend, Cosette Henderson. These BFFs were known as the Misfit Trio.

The other Riders were Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson, Fishlegs Ingermen, and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston. All of them were waiting with their dragons.

Ragnar's dragon was a BoneKnapper named Fossil. Cosette had a purple Grapple Grounder named Violet. Astrid had a blue Deadly Nadder she called Stormfly. Snotlout had a red Monstrous Nightmare dubbed Hookfang. Fishlegs had a brown Gronckle named Meatlug. And the twins shared a green Hideous Zippleback. Ruffnut rides the right head called Barf, while Tuffnut rides the left head dubbed Belch.

Hiccup and Toothless landed on the seastack. "Okay, guys, best trick competition." He announced. "Who's up first?"

"Me!" Snotlout gloated as he stood up on Hookfang and flexed his arms.

"Actually," Fishlegs started to speak, " it's supposed to be-"

"Me!" Snotlout interrupted.

"Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm." Astrid groaned. " GO!"

"Oh, don't worry. We'll go." Snotlout bragged as he sat back down and clutched Hookfang's horns. "And when we do, Hookfang and I are gonna light the sky on FIRE!" Snotlout screamed the last part as Hookfang flew down the seastack all of a sudden.

While Snotlout was having his scream-fest, Hookfang flew through several seastacks. At one, he flew so close that Snotlout's helmet scraped against it; sparks flying.

Hookfang gave his rider a draconic smirk before he dove into the ocean. Soon, he twirled back up and landed on the seastack.

"I'm alive?" Snotlout asked himself as he ran his hands over himself. "I'm a alive!" He then saw the looks on the others' faces. "Of course I am."

"My turn!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "Ready, Meatlug?" he asked his Gronckle. "Here we go!"

Meatlug's wings started flapping, then she and Fishlegs flew in a circle around the seastack before landing.

Yes!" cheered Fishlegs. "New personal best!" He gave her a hug, which Meatlug licked his face in return.

"My turn!" Ruffnut piped in.

"No, my turn!" Tuffnut retorted.

"Guys." Hiccup broke in. "Same dragon." He reminded.

"Oh, right." Tuffnut realized, giving his sister a fist bump. Barf and Belch then flew towards the seastacks.

"Go left!" Tuffnut pulled Belch to the left.

"No, right!" Ruffnut exclaimed as she pulled Barf's head in the opposite direction.

"No, right!"

"No, left!"

While they argued, they kept crashing into multiple seastacks. Finally, Barf and Belch began to spin around, dodging the stacks and with the twins holding onto their horns. They then tossed their heads up, and sent their riders flying.

"This is awesome and scary!" Tuffnut exclaimed in panic as he and Ruffnut began freefalling.

Barf and Belch grabbed the twins before they hit the water and threw them back on their necks before landing.

"We almost died!" Ruffnut gasped.

"Yeah, I know." Tuffnut agreed, before they both immediately sat back up. "Go again?"

"Hang onto your helmets, you two." Ragnar said, stopping them. "We'll show you how it's done. Let's get going, Fossil!"

Ragnar's BoneKnapper soared to the seastacks, then began spiralling upwards. When they reached a certain height, Ragnar jumped off and performed three flips as he fell before Fossil came down after him and caught him in the air. After their stunt, they flew back.

"Not bad, Rag." Cosette said with a playful grin. "But, let's see how you can top this!" She and Violet then took off in a burst of speed.

They flew around in circles and when they stopped, Cosette slid down Violet's back and grabbed the tip of her tail. Violet then flipped her back on her as their finish.

"Nice one." Astrid said when they landed. "It's my turn now." She then turned to Hiccup with a smug smile. "You might want to take notes." She turned to Stormfly. "Let's go. Yah!" They then took off.

As the pair flew around the seastacks, Astrid began giving out commands. " Okay, Stormfly, tail flip!"

The tip of Stormfly's tail then left a trail in the water.

"Now, twirl!"

Stormfly then quickly spun around a few times.

"Quick! Upward spiral!"

Astrid's Nadder continued spinning as she ascended higher into the sky.

"All right, Stormfly!" cheered Astrid when they finished and returned to the seastack.

"Cool. But can you do it without the dragon?" Snotlout asked. His answer was a hard swing to connect with his arm.

Astrid then gestured over to Hiccup, who smiled. "Well, looks like we got our work cut out for us, bud." He said to Toothless, patting his head.

The two of them then took off and began flying downwards. But before they hit the water, Hiccup pulled Toothless up, and they flew across it, leaving some sprays of the ocean behind them.

They next flew around some seastacks before they began to close in on a narrow rock bridge between two stacks. Hiccup unhooked himself from the saddle and leaped off it. While he ran across, Toothless glided under the bridge. When they both reached the other side, Hiccup jumped back on his dragon before they flew upwards.

The others Riders cheered with awe as Toothless let loose three plasma blasts which exploded like fireworks.

"They're still the best." said Astrid.

"Well, what would you expect from them?" Cosette asked before she and Ragnar flew up to join their best friend.

"Another win." Hiccup said to Toothless, who purred with pride. "Good job, bud." The Misfit Trio and their dragons then flew back to the village.

* * *

 _ **Yep, dragons. Most people on Berk would say life here is better since we made peace with them. Unfortunately, dragons are still, well, dragons.**_

When the Trio plus their dragons landed, they saw chaos. Dragons were causing havoc everywhere: stealing food or laundry, and jumping on people's roofs. Vikings were trying to get back their belongings or to get them to stop.

"Incoming!" someone shouted.

The Vikings immediately stopped what they were doing and ran to take cover. Hundreds of dragons flew over the village, relieving themselves.

"Ew, gross, gross, gross, gross! Oh, that's disgusting!" Hiccup said as he and the others dodged everything that's falling from the sky.

"You can say that times five." said Ragnar.

"And we got this whole town cleaned up spotless yesterday." Cosette complained with her nose and mouth covered with her hand to block the smell.

Finally, the Misfit Trio and their dragons found refuge in an alleyway. But, they were not the only ones hiding there.

"Hey, Mulch. Hey, Bucket." Hiccup greeted the two farmers.

Mulch was a stout little man with brown hair, a shaggy beard, and simple clothes. His right hand had a hook prosthetic.

Bucket was a tall man with blond hair, a very long beard, and like Mulch, he wore simple clothes. His right hand also had a prosthetic hook, and as his name says, he wore a bucket on his head. Both men were using shields as umbrellas.

"Well, it's been an almost good day." Ragnar tried to break the ice.

"I guess you can say that." Cosette said, her voice still muffled from her hand.

Hiccup then began to speak. "Sorry about the-" he pointed up to further explain.

"Every day at three o'clock. They're regular, at least." Bucket commented. "A tip off the cap."

"Better than the days when it was kill or be killed." said Mulch.

"Only you two can see the bright side of this stink infestation." Ragnar said.

"Hey, we've got some fish for that father of yours." Mulch proclaimed. "Bucket, give the boys the cod."

Bucket held out a small sack, but it was torn at the bottom.

"I ate it already?" Bucket asked, confused. "Was it good? Did I enjoy it?"

The Trio exchanged a glance before Hiccup spoke up. "Um, no, actually, Bucket, I don't think-"

There was no further explanation as a Terrible Terror crawls away with the missing cod.

* * *

 _ **Most of us here on Berk are willing to take the good with the bad. But, there are those who will never accept the dragons, and will do anything to drive them away.**_

When night was starting to fade, in a run-down house outside of the village, there lived a grumpy old man named Mildew the Unpleasant, and he hated dragons more than anyone. He was snoring away when he heard his roof shaking. He begrudgingly went outside to investigate and saw a Gronckle sleeping up there.

"Dragons." he muttered. "I should've known." He shook his head, his long gray moving with it. He then held up a half-eaten cabbage. "Thinks he's at a cabbage buffet." He was going to complain this to the Chief.

Mildew turned around, and to his shock, saw several Gronckles that had gobbled up his entire cabbage field.

"My whole field! Gone! That tears it, Fungus." he says to his pet sheep, who was just as grumpy as his master.

Mildew grabbed his helmet and staff, and he and Fungus started towards the village with a scowl on his ugly face.

* * *

That very morning, Stoick was getting instructions to the villagers with Gobber by his side. Right now, they were preparing to store food in the village storehouse.

"Stoick!" Mildew yelled, carrying Fungus under one arm.

"Ah, here comes Mildew with the complaint of the day." Gobber said sarcastically, not wanting to know what the old man has to say this time. "That is just what I wanted on this fine day."

"You picked a bad time, Mildew." Stoick said, also wanting to avoid talking with him. "I'm a little busy storing food. Winter is coming soon, and the first freeze will be approaching."

"It's the dragons again." Mildew said, ignoring what Stoick just told him.

At the side of the storage house, the Misfit Trio and their dragons were watching the scene.

"Those demons are not fit to live among civilized men." Mildew continued to complain.

"Neither are you, Mildew." Gobber joked. "Why do you think we built your house so far outside of town? I thought you got a hint." The joke made the Trio snicker a bit.

"Oh, make your jokes." Mildew said, brushing it off with a huff. "Meanwhile, these dragons are eating our food. Upturning people's carts. Tearing houses into rubble!" As he spoke, he pointed with his staff to all the damage done. His explanation was getting others' attention.

"Mildew's right!" A Viking agreed, as a crowd begins to form.

"They even disturb an old man's rest!" Mildew added. "Can't you see the bags under my eyes?" he asked, pointing to his eyes.

"He's right, he's hideous." Gobber quipped. The Trio held back another giggle from where they and their dragons were watching.

"These are wild and unpredictable beasts!" Mildew continued. He then tapped the bucket on Bucket's head. "They even cracked this man's skull like an egg."

"Eggs? I like eggs! Scrambled, over-easy, poached!" exclaimed an oblivious Bucket.

Mildew ignored the farmer's naive statement. "These dragons need to be caged!" he shouted.

The crowd gave yells of agreement.

"I don't like where this is going." Ragnar stated to his friends.

"Should we step in?" Cosette asked.

Hiccup answered by stepping forward. "They don't do it on purpose." he said, with Ragnar and Cosette by his side, and Toothless, Fossil, and Violet came behind them. "They're just dragons being dragons."

"It takes time to adapt." Ragnar reasoned. "It's not like they will be immediately tamed when they arrived."

"Besides, dragons have been living like this for years." Cosette added.

"You know, you two really puzzle me." Mildew said, pointing his staff at Cosette and Ragnar. "Your families were wiped out by these beasts you call your friends. Your parents must be so ashamed of you."

Ragnar and Cosette glared at him, but they visibly flinched when he said that.

Hiccup got in front of Mildew and gave him a red-hot glare that made his eyes seem like green balls of fire. "You don't talk about their parents." He snarled, surprising everyone around with his fierce and authoritive voice. "They would be proud of them for what they did."

Stoick placed a huge and gentle hand on Hiccup's shoulder, making him release his tension. He then spoke to Mildew. "Ragnar and Cosette are not dishonoring their families. Sigfried and Erik were some of my closest friends. I know their children are making them proud. They're loyal to their friendship with my son their whole lives, even when I wasn't there for him. They still are; that's honor."

Mildew grumbled, then went back to complaining about the dragons. "I still want these beasts caged."

"Look, Mildew, if there's a problem, I'll deal with it." said Stoick, ending the conversation.

"Oh, there's a problem, Stoick. And I think I speak for the entire village when I say that you better do something about it." With that, Mildew wobbled away, leaving Stoick to listen to the shouts of the crowd of Vikings.

* * *

Later that night, in the Haddock house, Stoick was pacing across the living room, trying to think of an idea. Gobber was sitting at the table, carving a wood duck. Over at one corner, the Misfit Trio and Toothless were listening. Fossil and Violet were much too big to fit inside, so they were just listening from outside the window.

"We can't just let the dragons run around like they own the place." Stoick said. "Hey, we could put up signs." He suggested.

"Signs? For dragons?" Gobber asked skeptically.

"No, for the people." Stoick clarified.

"Signs? For Vikings? We're not big readers, Stoick." Gobber reminded.

Stoick groaned. "Then we'll build a huge net and stretch it across the plaza." He said impatiently.

"Nets? You do know they breathe fire."

"I know very well they breathe fire, Gobber." replied a frustrated Stoick. "Maybe Mildew was right."

When they heard this, the Misfit Trio decided to step in when Stoick knocked over a chair in his frustration.

"We have to figure something-"

"No, wait, Dad." Hiccup broke in, picking up the chair. "What if we deal with the dragons?"

"You three?" asked a doubtful Stoick.

"I thought you wouldn't be surprised by this, Dad." Ragnar said.

"Who else, though?" Hiccup replied confidently. "If anyone can control them, we can. We're the best men and woman for the job."

"You're not at that point yet, Hiccup. Neither of you three are." said Stoick.

"Not if you don't give us the chance to be." Hiccup responded.

"Besides, who took down a mountain-sized demon dragon when no one else could?" asked Cosette.

Stoick glanced at Gobber, who nodded his approval.

"Fair enough." he conceded. "You three will get your chance, starting tomorrow."

"I hope you know that you're doing, Hiccup." said a worried Ragnar.

"Don't worry." Hiccup assured him. "Besides, this is us we're talking about."

"I think that's why I said it." Ragnar replied.

* * *

The next day, the Misfit Trio and their dragons entered the plaza, where havoc is beginning. They decided to split up to cover more ground.

"Okay, gang." Hiccup said confidently. "Things are gonna be different here from now on."

He then saw a woman trying to get a Deadly Nadder to let go of a basket of bread. He and Toothless went over there to help.

"Hold on! I'm here to help!" Hiccup said to the woman, who finally pried the basket away from the Nadder.

"No!" Hiccup shouted firmly as he placed his hand on the Nadder's snout. Instantly, the dragon calmed down. "Easy there." he soothed. So far, so good.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash that surprised the Nadder. A Gronckle was chasing a flock of chickens, tripping over barrels and handcarts. The Nadder then joined the chase.

"Okay. This is gonna take a while." Hiccup said. "Hopefully, Rag and Cosette are doing better than I am now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ragnar and Fossil saw another Nadder fighting with a Monstrous Nightmare. Unfortunately, a couple of sheep got caught in the crossfire as they ran off, their wool in flames.

"Fossil, stop that fight!" Ragnar ordered. "I'll put out the sheep."

Fossil obeyed and loudly roared at the Nightmare and Nadder, causing them to stop and cower at the much larger BoneKnapper.

Ragnar chased the flaming sheep into the plaza, where he saw Cosette and Hiccup having dragon problems of their own as they were chasing dragons.

"Hey guys!" Ragnar got their attention. "Come help!"

Unknown to the Trio, the other riders were watching from one of the catapult stands.

"What in the world are they doing?" Snotlout asked.

"I think they're helping the dragons break stuff." Tuffnut said.

"Cool!" Ruffnut grinned.

The Trio were each holding a bucket of water, but one flaming sheep ran over Hiccup, causing him to drop it. Ragnar and Cosette slapped their foreheads with open palms.

"Violet, corral those Thor-forsaken sheep!" Cosette commanded, and her dragon obeyed.

"Wow, they can really use our help." Astrid commented, seeing how frustrated Cosette was.

"We'll get to it." responded Tuffnut, staring blankly at the scene below them.

"In a minute." Ruffnut added, sharing her brother's blank look.

The Trio finally managed to toss their water buckets onto the flaming sheep, trapped in a circle by Violet's tail.

"Sorry about that." Hiccup apologized.

Just when things couldn't get any worse, a flock of dragons started flying above the village.

"And, it's three o'clock." Astrid said.

The Trio looked up and saw the dragons doing their business.

"Oh, no." Hiccup deadpanned.

"Take cover!" shouted Ragnar as he pushed himself and his friends under a house to dodge the incoming droppings.

* * *

Later that night, the Misfit Trio were tending to their injuries in Hiccup's room. Toothless was with them, while Fossil and Violet were watching from outside.

"Oh, everything hurts." Hiccup moaned as he rubbed his shoulder. "Even this." he picked up his prosthetic.

Ragnar rubbed some cream on a scrape on his arm. "I thought we wouldn't need to run around with buckets of water anymore, now that raids have stopped. But, I think we ran all over the plaza in under five minutes!"

Cosette held a small ice block to her forehead. "Maybe next time, don't push so hard to the point where one of us can get a concussion." she glared at Ragnar.

He rolled his eyes. "My bad." He replied sarcastically.

"Guys?" called a familiar voice.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked, putting his prosthetic back on. "Perfect." He dusted himself. "I don't look too beat up, do I?" he asked his friends, dragons included. Their answer was unsure looks.

"Oh, great." Hiccup sarcastically proclaimed. "Best friend pity from all of you."

Astrid then entered the room.

"Hey, Astrid! What a nice surprise!" Hiccup's tone definitely had false delight.

"So, how was your day, you three?" Astrid questioned, although she already knew the answer.

"Oh, uneventful." he lied, while Cosette and Ragnar had fake smiles. "Just hung around the plaza. You know."

"Yeah, I do know." Astrid replied, picking some rubble off Hiccup's vest. "We saw you guys out there. It's hard to believe you're still standing."

Hiccup gave up the act and flopped onto his bed with an exasperated sigh. "I'm gonna be seeing flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month."

"Us, too." Cosette and Ragnar agreed as they fell on either side of Hiccup.

"KIDS!" Stoick called from downstairs. The Misfit Trio immediately got back up when they heard him coming upstairs.

"Kids, what's going on out there?" he asked. "The plaza looks like a war zone!"

"I know, it looks really bad." Hiccup began.

"Really bad." Astrid whispered. Cosette gave her a quick elbow jab to quiet her.

"But, this is only... Phase One of our... master plan." Hiccup continued.

"Oh, so you three do have a plan?" asked a skeptical Stoick.

"Of course we do, Dad." Ragnar assured with a false grin. "We wouldn't just wing it."

"Yes, and it's a very complex plan." Hiccup said. "Lots of drawings, several moving parts; a step-by-step plan. Yeah, it's uh, pretty wild."

Stoick glanced at Ragnar and Cosette, who were smiling nervously, then sighed. "This had better work, and fast. Mildew has stirred up the whole island. If you three don't get those dragons under control, they'll be calling for their heads." With that, he left the room.

Toothless gave a worried coo about what Stoick had said. Hiccup gave his dragon a reassuring pat on the head.

"Don't worry, bud." he said. "Your head isn't going anywhere."

"No dragon's head is." Cosette added.

"You do realize that they are, like, a bazillion dragons out there, and only three of you?" Astrid asked rhetorically. "I hope you guys really do have a plan."

"No worries." replied a confident Ragnar. "We always know how to improvise on the spot."

* * *

The next morning, the Misfit Trio gathered the other dragon riders in the vacant Arena and told them their idea.

"That's your plan?" Ruffnut asked. "Train dragons?"

"Here?" Tuffnut added to the question. "Where we used to kill them?"

"Right, but we don't do that anymore." Hiccup said, placing a basket down. "That's why it's available."

"Actually, the dragons do seem a little nervous." Astrid pointed out as she patted a nervous Stormfly on the snout. The only dragons who didn't share the same jitters were Toothless, Fossil, and Violet.

"That's because they're very sensitive about this." Fishlegs informed. He then cuddled his Gronckle. "Meatlug, especially. She lost a cousin here. We try not to talk about it." He whispered the last part.

"It's true, bad memories don't fade so easily." Cosette replied. "But soon, they'll adjust to the place."

"It's amazing that your dad just gave us the Arena." Astrid said to Hiccup.

"Yeah, it totally would be... if he did." Hiccup muttered nervously. "But, he didn't, so that's another thing we shouldn't talk about."

"Wait, so we're going behind your father's back?" asked Astrid.

"There we go, talking about it." Hiccup said.

"Last time we tried to talk to him about something like this, he disowned Hiccup, threw me and Cosette in prison, and nearly led an entire armada to their deaths." Ragnar reminded them. "Personally, that's something I don't want to relive."

"Alright, everybody." Hiccup changed the subject. "Here's the thing. The dragons are out of control. We want them to live in our world without destroying it, but they don't know how. So, we need to help them."

"So, we need to help the dragons destroy things!" Tuffnut exclaimed, completely misunderstanding what was just said. "We can totally do that!"

Ragnar and Cosette facepalmed at his stupidity while Hiccup tried to clarify. "Actually, guys, what I meant is-"

"Here's what we'll do." Ruffnut interrupted. "First, we'll make them really mad."

"No problem." Tuffnut said. "We anger everybody."

"Isn't that obvious?" Cosette muttered under her breath.

"Guys, this is serious." Hiccup cut in sternly. "Mildew wants our dragons caged. I don't know about you, but that's not okay with me."

"Us neither." Ragnar added, gesturing to himself and Cosette. "And, who knows if it will stop there if that old grouch gets his way."

"You're right." Tuffnut agreed, before gesturing to his sister. "She's sorry."

Ruffnut glared at her brother, and before she could punch him, Cosette beat her to it. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." she said with a smile.

"Okay, next problem." Hiccup continued. "The dragons are eating everything in sight."

He pulled out a loaf of bread from the basket that he brought. Toothless licked his lips when he saw the treat.

"Now, when a dragons grabs something it's not supposed to have, you can get him to drop it by giving him a little scratch just below the chin." Hiccup explained.

While he was doing that, Toothless grabbed the bread. After he was done, Hiccup gently scratched his Night fury under his chin, making him let go of the loaf in bliss.

But Snotlout just scoffed at Hiccup's tactic, and once again, tried to show off. "Well, that's how you and Toothless do it, but Hookfang and I, we do things differently."

He grabbed the bread and tossed it to his Nightmare.

"When I want this big boy to do something, I get right up in his face and say, 'DROP THAT RIGHT NOW'!" He yelled at Hookfang. "YOU HEAR ME?!"

Hookfang did drop the bread, but then grabbed Snotlout and shook him around a bit.

Snotlout's muffled voice then spoke up. "See? He dropped it."

"Only to probably eat you instead." said a sarcastic Cosette.

"Should we help him?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, in a minute." said Astrid.

"Let me sleep on that." Ragnar replied, enjoying Snotlout hanging from his dragon's jaws.

"Alright, we've got a lot of training to do." Hiccup announced, getting everyone back on track. "But together, we can keep the dragons under control."

As everyone started to get to work, Snotlout called for them, still inside Hookfang's jaws.

"Uh, can someone do that chin scratching thing?" he asked.

* * *

Later that day, the Riders walked into the village, and it was surprisingly quiet.

"Huh, that's weird. No dragons." Fishlegs observed.

"That was easy." Ruffnut said.

"Lunch, anyone?" suggested Snotlout.

Hiccup turned to Ragnar and Cosette. "If things are too quiet around here..."

"It's not a good thing." Ragnar finished.

No sooner did the words leave his mouth, there was an explosion and a few screams.

Cosette facepalmed. "Did you have to say it out loud?" Their bad luck is really impeccable.

"Something tells me that the dragons went that way." said Astrid, pointing in the direction of the explosion.

The Riders all ran over there, and they were shocked to see that the main storage house was being raided by some familiar faces.

"Stormfly?"

"Hookfang?"

All the dragons lifted their heads from the baskets when they heard their names. The Misfit Trio looked into the wrecked storehouse. Nothing remained inside.

"They've eaten everything!" Stoick exclaimed as he came up to the storehouse, throwing a column to the ground. "We've got nothing left for the freeze!"

Mildew decided to step in. "I warned you, Stoick, but did you listen to me? No! Instead, you put a bunch of teenagers in charge!"

The dragon riders all glared at the old cabbage farmer.

"And look at what the dragons have done!" He continued. "Caging is too good for those beasts!"

"No!" Cosette shouted.

"You can't do that!" Ragnar yelled.

Hiccup and his friends turned towards his father. "Dad, I swear we can fix this. We were just starting to-"

"Enough, Hiccup." Stoick said. "How can I trust you three to control all the dragons when you can't even control your own?"

He gestured to Toothless, Fossil, and Violet, whose heads were in baskets, digging for fish.

"Oh, Toothless." Hiccup sighed.

"Not helping, guys." Ragnar groaned.

"At all." Cosette finished with exasperation.

Stoick entered the storage house and came out with empty baskets. "Bucket, Mulch, man the boats. We need another catch." He tossed them the baskets.

"It's too late, Stoick." said Mulch. "It took us six months to catch all that fish."

"Don't tell me it's too late." Stoick ordered. "We've got to try."

Mulch then back-pedaled. "Of course we do. Don't tell the chief it's too late." He pulled Bucket down to his ear level and pretended that it was him that said it. "You're always so negative."

Thankfully, Bucket was still half-clueless. "I don't know what it is with me." he said.

Hiccup tried again to reason with his father. "Dad, please. You got to listen to me." he said as Stoick got more empty baskets. "We know dragons better than-"

"Not now, Hiccup. I have a village to feed." Stoick said as he placed the baskets in a wheelbarrow. "The dragons have caused enough damage. By tonight, I want every one of them caged. Understand?"

"Bah!" Mildew scoffed as he decided to pour salt onto the wounds. "You can't just cage these dragons. You need to send them away now!"

The Trio's eyes widened in horror as they listened to the villagers' agreements with Mildew's statement.

Stoick sighed. "You're right, Mildew. We'll cage them tonight, and in the morning, the Trio will send them off the island." He turned to the three distraught teens. "I'm sorry, you three."

Cosette only gave Stoick a disappointed glare, before running off, tears running down her face. Hiccup and Ragnar then went after her to try and comfort their friend.

* * *

Later that night, the dragon riders were quietly eating dinner in the Great Hall. But, they weren't hungry, because they were all upset about saying goodbye to their dragons.

"I can't believe we have to send them away." Snotlout complained.

"It's gonna be weird." Astrid said, slowly swirling her soup around with her spoon. In her mind, she saw a Deadly Nadder in the broth. "I've gotten used to Stormfly's face being the first thing I see every morning."

"I'm with you there." Ragnar sighed, fiddling with a discarded dragon bone in his hand. "I've enjoyed carving Fossil's armor, and his family's, too."

"I love flying with Violet and her family almost every sunrise." Cosette added. "Now, all that will be gone."

"Every night before I go to sleep, Meatlug will lick my feet. Who's gonna do that now?" Fishlegs whined.

"I volunteer Tuffnut." Ruffnut tried to brighten the mood. However, it failed.

"Whatever." Tuffnut said blankly. "What time should I be there?"

"Come on, guys." Astrid said with a heavy sigh as she stood up from the table. "Let's get this over with."

"This is the worst day of my life!" Fishlegs groaned as he, Snotlout, and the twins joined Astrid in leaving the Great Hall. "We're never gonna see our dragons again."

The Misfit Trio stayed behind. "What are we going to do now?" Ragnar asked.

"We can't let this happen." Hiccup replied, crouching down to pet Toothless. "Our dragons are the best friends we ever had, next to each other." Ragnar and Cosette joined him in petting their Night Fury friend.

"There has to be something we could do." said Cosette.

Just then, Mildew arrived in the Great Hall. "Oh, Toothless, I'll miss you so much." he said mockingly, earning a growl from Toothless and burning glares from the Trio. "You three want to know what your mistake was? Thinking dragons could be tamed! A dragon's gonna do what a dragon's gonna do. It's their nature, and nature always wins."

With that, Mildew walked away from them.

"Hiccup, when you become chief, please, for all that is good in Midgaard, banish Mildew from Berk." Ragnar muttered.

"I second that." Cosette agreed.

"I'm really thinking about it." Hiccup growled.

When Mildew left the Great Hall, a strong wind blew inside and extinguished the Hall fireplace. Toothless immediately re-ignited it with a small plasma blast.

"Oh, thank you, Toothless." said a female Viking.

"Now, that's proof that dragons can be helpful." Cosette stated.

Hiccup then got an idea. "You know what? Mildew is absolutely right!"

"Huh?" Ragnar and Cosette gave him confused looks.

"I'll explain everything on the way. Just get your dragons and follow me." Hiccup said as all of them left the Great Hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Dragon Riders arrived at the Arena, ready to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry, Stormfly." Astrid sad tearfully as she petted her Nadder one last time. "Now, go." She pointed to the Arena.

Reluctantly, Stormfly led the other dragons into the Arena.

Snotlout placed his had over his chest. "I feel like there's big, sharp, teeth ripping at this thing in my chest." he said.

"That's what it feels like when your heart is breaking." Astrid explained.

Even though he knew it, he still denied it. "I don't have a heart! I'm not a girl."

The Riders watched the gate slowly began to close with tear filled eyes.

"Don't close it!" cried out a familiar voice.

They looked up and saw the Misfit Trio flying in with Toothless, Fossil, and Violet. The Trio jumped off their dragons, and Hiccup pulled back the lever, making the gate re-open.

"We're not locking them up!" he said, facing the other riders.

"What happened? Did you change your father's mind?" Astrid asked hopefully, which quickly faded to suspicion. "Or are we going behind his back again?"

"Uh, one of those." Hiccup admitted as Cosette and Ragnar beckoned to the dragons to step out. "Look, the dragons are going to do what they're gonna do. It's their nature. We just need to learn how to use it."

The Dragon Riders gave the Trio hopeful smiles.

* * *

The next day, Bucket and Mulch were in a boat, trying to catch some fish.

"It's empty again." Mulch said, looking down at the net, still empty.

"Did I eat them already?" asked a clueless Bucket. "Did I enjoy them?" Mulch groaned. "Oh, am I being too negative?"

Then, Hiccup and Snotlout flew over to the ocean. "Snotlout, scare up some dinner." Hiccup told him before he and Toothless flew off.

Snotlout and Hookfang then began to dive into the water.

"Dragon attack!" Bucket yelped.

Hookfang dove into the sea, and scared many of the nearby fish into the net.

"Hey, thanks, dragon!" called out Mulch as Snotlout and Hookfang resurfaced.

"That's right!" proclaimed Snotlout as he flew away with Hookfang. "That just happened!"

* * *

Back with Hiccup, he, Astrid, and Fishlegs flew over to Mildew's cabbage field.

"Afternoon, Mildew!" Astrid greeted him as Stormfly made deep trenches in the soil with her tail spines.

After Hiccup sprinkled seeds into the trenches, he announced, "Three o'clock! Time for the fertilizer!"

Before Mildew could ask, Fishlegs led a flock of dragons onboard Meatlug.

"Okay, Meatlug. Let 'er rip."

The dragons then relieved themselves, providing the fertilizer.

"Smile, Mildew!" Hiccup called. "We just saved you three months of work!" Then, he and Toothless flew off again.

* * *

In the forest, Ragnar, Cosette, and the twins were scaring some boars with their dragons. Hiccup and Toothless then came along and helped herd them into a storehouse.

"Yee-haw!" Cosette whooped as Violet closed the storehouse doors with a flick of her tail.

"A whole week of work done in an hour!" Ragnar exclaimed.

"This is awesome!" Fishlegs grinned.

"How did you know that was going to work?" Astrid asked as she and Hiccup landed.

"Because they're dragons, and they're going to do what dragons do." Hiccup explained as he slid off Toothless. "We just have to work with them and not against them. You know who we should actually be thanking, though?"

"There they are, Stoick." said the voice belonging to who they were just talking about.

"Speak of the devil." Cosette muttered.

The riders turned and saw an angry Mildew with Stoick. "Those dragons don't look like they're in cages to me."

"No." Stoick said as he glanced at the Misfit Trio. "This is not what I asked for."

* * *

Minutes later, the Dragon Riders were in the Arena, being watched by several Vikings. Stoick walked in front of them with Gobber by his side. The riders were in the center, and they were worried.

Fishlegs was panicking. "Oh, no! What's Stoick gonna do to us?"

"I'm too pretty for jail!" Ruffnut complained.

Tuffnut scoffed. "Where'd you hear that?"

Before his sister could punch him, Stoick spoke up. "You all disobeyed my orders... and there will be consequences."

"I told you guys we were gonna get in trouble." Astrid whispered to the Trio. "You never listen to me!"

"We never listen to anyone." Cosette retorted back to her.

Hiccup takes a step forward. "Dad, if anyone's going to get in trouble, it should be me."

"Nope." said Stoick. "You all had a hand in this."

"Oh, this is going to be great, Fungus." Mildew said to his sheep. "It's about to get ugly."

"You took over this place without asking." Stoick began, making the riders flinch. "You released the dragons against my wishes. Things are going to change around here. That's why I-"

"You're getting a Dragon Training Academy!" Gobber cut in.

"Wha-" asked a surprised Mildew.

"Gobber!" Stoick exclaimed. "I wanted to tell them!"

The Dragon Riders looked at each other with relief and happiness at the news.

"I'm sorry." Gobber apologized. "You're right. Go ahead."

"Well, you told most of it!" Stoick retorted.

"You can tell them about how proud you are of them."

"Gobber!" Stoick shouted again, then he turned to his sons. "Eh, boys, well, what he said. You all made me proud." He walked over to the lever that controlled the doors where the dragons are kept. "This Dragon Training Academy is for you."

He pushed down the lever, and the doors opened. The Riders then greeted them with hugs.

"Hookfang, my buddy!"

"Stormfly! I missed you so much!"

"Meatlug! Oh, who's Daddy's little baby?"

"Fossil! Come here, pal!"

"Violet, oh, hey girl!"

"Hey, bud!" Hiccup hugged Toothless.

"Oh, I'll get those dragons yet." Mildew grumbled, and then he stole away.

Stoick came up to the Trio and their dragons. "Now, all you three have to do is train them."

"Not a problem, Dad." Hiccup said as Ragnar and Cosette wrapped an arm around him, and he returned the gesture. Their dragons gathered behind them. "After all, we've got them."

Astrid cleared her throat at him, and they turned to the other riders and their dragons. "And them, too."

* * *

That night, Hiccup was drawing a picture of the riders with their dragons. Beside that picture was one of him, Ragnar, Cosette, and their dragons.

 _ **Dragons can't change who they are.**_

Hiccup looked at Toothless, who was warming up his stone slab bed. He looked outside and saw Ragnar heading to the stable with Fossil, carrying some carving tools.

* * *

 _ **But, who would want them to? Dragons are powerful, amazing creatures.**_

The scene then shows a sleeping Fishlegs with Meatlug subconsciously licking his feet.

The following morning, Astrid wakes up to see Stormfly in her bedroom window.

In the sky, Cosette was flying with Violet, her mate, Flare, and their five hatchlings.

Later that morning, Snotlout and Fishlegs onboard Hookfang and Meatlug hung the new sign for the Academy.

"Berk Dragon Academy. I like the sound of that." said Astrid as she lightly punched Hiccup's shoulder.

 _ **And as long as it takes us, me and my friends are going to learn everything there is to know about them. Wouldn't you?**_

The Misfit Trio are then seen flying across the sky, their dragons roaring with excitement.

* * *

 **A/N: FINALLY!** ***collapses in my chair***

 **It took freaking forever to write this thing! But, it was all worth it. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **To Arwen the Storyteller, see if you can spot the idea you gave me a while back. ;)**

 **Next chapter will take a while, but, I'll try to post a new chapter every three or four weeks, depending on my schedule.**

 **Well, I'll see y'all in Chapter 2!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	2. Viking for Hire

My Version of Riders of Berk

 **A/N: At last! These chapters sure take longer to get down than I thought. I think I can upload a chapter every 1 or 2 months, depending on my schedule.**

 **Well, here's what you have been waiting for: Chapter 2 of _My Version of Riders of Berk_! Roll it!**

Chapter 2

Viking for Hire

 _ **Everybody needs a place in the world. Some people are born to theirs.**_

A scene shows Stoick on board a ship, giving out commands to the crew.

"Raise the sail! Turn her towards starboard!"

"Aye, sir!" The crewmates responded.

 _ **Some people discover theirs.**_

The scene then shows a flashback of Hiccup first bonding with Toothless with Ragnar and Cosette watching.

 _ **And some people make a place for themselves.**_

The scene changes again to back when it was kill or be killed. Gobber had finished making a sword, and placed it in a wagon full of weapons. He then brings it out to everyone.

"Grab a weapon!" he shouts out. "No time to be choosy!"

As everyone gets a weapon, Gobber faces a Monstrous Nightmare while the rest of the village goes chaotic.

The scene then changes to the present day, where things had gotten much more peaceful.

 _ **But when the world around them changes, the place that they made is gone.**_

In the forge, Gobber finishes a sword, but sighs when he remembers that there's no point of it anymore.

* * *

At the Academy, the Dragon Riders were having a pop quiz. Hiccup and Ragnar were giving out the questions, Astrid, Cosette, and Fishlegs were on one team, and Snotlout and the twins were on the other.

"Every dragon has its own unique abilities that give it its special place in the world." Ragnar said.

"Which dragon makes the best welding torch?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, Deadly Nadder!" Astrid answered right away.

"Its magnesium flame burns with the heat of the sun." Fishlegs informed.

"It's so hot, it could melt solid rock in seconds." Cosette added.

"Correct. Point to Team Astrid." Hiccup added a tally to their point column while the team shared a high-five.

"Okay, score is 100 to 10." Ragnar announced the current scores.

"And you started with 10." Astrid laughed slightly at the other team.

Tuffnut tried to retort back. "Oh, yeah? Well, the game's not over yet. Wait, what team am I on?"

"Next question." Hiccup broke in. "What is the shot limit of a Hideous Zippleback? Team Snotlout?"

"I don't think they can count that high." Astrid snickered.

"Oh, really?" Ruffnut challenged. "Let's find out. Barf? Belch?" she called.

The Zippleback fires six times at the other team. Astrid, Cosette, and Fishlegs luckily managed to duck in time.

"Hey, watch where you're shooting, muttonheads!" Cosette shouted at the opposing team. They ignored her, though.

"Looks like it's about three." Tuffnut analyzed the burn marks, holding up two fingers.

"Told you we could count that high." Ruffnut retorted to Astrid.

"Uh, it's six." Hiccup corrected. "You were half-right. Five points."

"Yes! We're up to 30!" Ruffnut shared a high-five with her brother and Snotlout.

Astrid got up and glared competitively at the other team. "Alright, it's our turn. What happens when you shoot fire at the owner of a Deadly Nadder?"

She whistles for Stormfly, who woke up from her nap immediately and shot some tail spines at the other team, pinning them to the wall.

"No fair!" Tuffnut complained. "She didn't give us time to answer!"

Snotlout hops down from the wall. "I've got a question. What happens when I sic Hookfang on you?" he asked.

"Okay, guys, that's enough training." Hiccup cut in, closing his notebook. "So... we did some really good work here today."

But Snotlout was ignoring Hiccup. "Prepare to face the Monstrous Nightmare." He gets on Hookfang and pats his jaw. Suddenly, Hookfang reared up and set himself on fire, burning his rider's tush.

Snotlout jumps off in pain. "AH! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!" He quickly leaps into a nearby water tub, and puts out his flaming bottom. "Aah... sweet relief." he sighed.

Astrid and the Misfit Trio walked over to him. "Hookfang never flames up when you're riding him." Hiccup said, confused about what just happened. "Is he okay?"

"Maybe he just realized who his owner is." said a sarcastic Astrid.

"There's room in here for two." Snotlout said to Astrid.

Her answer to his "invitation" was grabbing his helmet and shoving him underwater. After they left him, Cosette said to her, "Next time he does something like that, let me clock him in his jaw."

"I'll take up on that." Astrid replied with a snarky and friendly grin.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Gobber was trying to sell his weapons. A crowd was gathered around, and the Misfit Trio was watching from a distance.

"Gather around!" Gobber called out. "Come on, one and all! You may think these dragon-killing weapons have no more us, but think again!" He picks up a long sword and a plate of toast.

"This long sword is now a lovely butter knife!" He tries to spread butter, but instead slices the toast into crumbs.

Gobber smiles nervously. "Eh, it's also good for making bread crumbs." Then, the plate breaks. The crowd just looks at him, silent. "Moving on." he said.

Then, Mildew appeared beside the Trio.

"Well, this is a dark day." he said with mock pity. The Trio glared at the old man. "A great dragon slayer selling his weapons as kitchen utensils? Hm. Tsk-tsk-tsk-tsk."

Gobber then holds up a mace. "Up next, how about this..." He pauses when he sees a fly land on the table. "...handy flyswatter?"

He brought the mace down, and the crowd gasps as he smashes the table. Gobber then realized what had happened. "He-he. Also good for getting rid of unwanted tables."

Just for the heck of it, the fly emerges out of the wreck, miraculously unharmed. Gobber ignored it and walked over to a huge catapult.

"Now, for the lady of the house." Gobber announced. "When the hubby's off pillaging, how are you to protect yourself from home invaders? No problem when you have Big Bertha!"

Suddenly, the catapult flings over, hurling a giant boulder at a house, leaving a big hole in the wall. Disinterested, the crowd begins to disperse.

"Hey, wait!" Gobber calls out. "There's more! Come back! You haven't seen everything yet! I haven't cleared out my dungeon yet!" Eventually, he gives up and pats the catapult. "It's okay, Bertha. We'll find a place for you."

Mildew tsks again and spoke to the Trio in a mocking tone. "Ah, it's hard to watch. Especially for you three, eh? The feelings of guilt must be tearing at your insides. I mean, you put him out of business with your little peace pact with the dragons. You ruined his life. Bravo."

Mildew walks away, but not before Cosette signalled for Violet to trip him with her tail. The Trio smirked at their stunt, but it quickly faded when they turned their attention back to Gobber.

* * *

That evening, the Misfit Trio were in Hiccup's bedroom with Toothless, thinking about what happened that afternoon.

Hiccup sighed. "Remember that Gobber made this for me?" He said, gesturing to his prosthetic. "He taught us everything we needed to know to make Toothless' tail. We gotta find some way to help to him."

"Agreed." said Cosette. "But how?"

"We'll figure out a way." Ragnar replied.

The front door opened, then closed. Stoick collapsed on his chair, and sighed, holding his head.

"Tough day of chiefing, Dad?" Hiccup asked as he and the other two came downstairs.

"I was all over the island." Stoick began as Cosette began getting him a cup of ale. "I married the Svensson girl to the Odegaard boy at dawn, then down to the fields where some kids were tipping over yaks, then back up to the newlyweds to settle a domestic dispute. I guess that honeymoon is over."

"Remind me if I ever do marry, I will be with someone I don't argue with too much." Cosette muttered as she handed Stoick his ale.

Ragnar and Hiccup heard that, and the latter gave the former a teasing smirk, who blushed a deep red and quickly elbowed his arm. Then, the Trio got to work on the fire.

"Sometimes, I wish there were two of me." said Stoick.

Hiccup drops his log in the fire as an idea popped in his head. "Dad, there are two of you!"

Ragnar and Cosette both raised an eyebrow while Stoick got offended. "Is that another crack about my weight?!"

"No, I mean Gobber." Hiccup clarified. "He can be the other you."

Cosette and Ragnar then beamed when the idea hit them.

"Gobber?" Stoick asked skeptically. "Well, he's too busy making all those dragon-killing... Well, used to be, until you- Which is great! Except for Gobber."

"Exactly my point!" Hiccup said.

Stoick thought about it for a bit. The Trio watched him with anticipation.

"You know, that's actually not such a bad idea." He said. "I could use a right hand."

Hiccup decided to make a joke. "Which works out great, 'cause that's kind of the only one he has."

"Classy, Hic." Ragnar said sarcastically, not liking the joke.

* * *

The next morning, Stoick handed Gobber half of a list of duties. He explained to him what he needed to do, and they both went to work.

But, things didn't turn out so great. Gobber had named a baby girl Magnus and gave her a mace as a teething toy, gave Bucket and Mulch weapons to solve a domestic dispute, and accidently sunk a boat when he repaired leaks with iron platings.

That night, Stoick held two ice blocks to his head to quell his splitting headache.

Cosette filled a cup of ale and gave it to Hiccup to give to his father.

"Here you go, Dad." Hiccup handed the mug over to him, then noticed the two blocks of ice. "Wow. A two-block headache. You know, Dad, I think you're being a bit rough on Gobber."

"It was his first day on the job." Cosette said. "Tomorrow will be way better."

"Oh, it will be for me." replied a frustrated Stoick. "Because it won't involve Gobber."

"What do you mean?" asked Ragnar.

Stoick removed the ice blocks. "I tried to fit a square peg in a round hole, and it sunk a ship and named a baby girl Magnus! Not that she didn't look like a Magnus, but try telling that to her parents!"

The Trio shared a quick awkward glance before Hiccup exclaimed, "I can't believe you let him go! Well, we've got to help him!"

"We don't have to do anything." Stoick began. "You three, on the other hand, are going to be very busy finding a job for Gobber."

The Misfit Trio gave him confused looks.

* * *

The next morning, they soon found out what Stoick meant. They had gathered the other Riders at the Academy and told them of their situation and how they're going to handle it.

"You're bringing Gobber here?" asked a cautious Fishlegs.

Hiccup tried to sound optimistic about it. "He's gonna be great. Nobody knows dragons like old Gobber. He's spent a lifetime, you know, studying them. If we can tap into that, we'll all be better Dragon Trainers."

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and Gobber comes in, pulling a cart full of weapons.

"I'm back!" he called out. "Did ya miss me?"

The dragons, excluding the Trio's, seemed intimidated by his arrival.

"You were saying?" Ragnar hissed to his foster brother, but Hiccup ignored him.

"First of all, welcome." He said cautiously. "And second... tiny question, why did you bring your, you know...?"

"Killing things?" Gobber asked. "I thought maybe we could train them by threatening to kill them." He took out an enormous mace. "That's how my daddy taught me to swim."

"Am I glad I didn't learn by that method." Cosette whispered to the guys, who nodded in agreement.

Gobber then slams the huge mace hard into the ground. "School's in session!"

Frightened, all the dragons, not including Toothless, Fossil, and Violet, flew off and out of the Academy. Their riders then followed them.

But, Gobber missed the point. "Eh, I don't like school either.

The Misfit Trio slapped their foreheads in unison.

* * *

A few hours later, the other Riders flew back to the Academy. They got off their dragons, all moaning in pain. The Trio were relaxing with their own dragons when they arrived.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid groaned. "We've been riding our dragons for four hours." She explained, glaring at Stormfly. "It took forever to chase them down after Gobber scared them away."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Hiccup apologized. He then saw Ruffnut kicking Tuffnut's bottom. "Do you two always have to fight?" he asked them.

"It's okay. I asked her to do that." Tuffnut said. "I was just trying to get the feeling back."

Ruffnut then bent over. "You gonna return the favor or what?" she asked. Tuffnut then proceeded to start kicking his sister's tush.

Hiccup was confused. "We've flown for hours on our dragons, and we've never had a problem." He said, gesturing to himself, Cosette, and Ragnar.

"That's because you three have saddles." Astrid gestured to the saddles on Toothless, Fossil, and Violet.

"Good point." Cosette stated.

"Wait..." Ragnar paused, getting an idea. Then, it hit the Trio at the same time.

"Saddles!"

* * *

Later, in Gobber's forge, the Misfit Trio told him their idea, and he was as ecstatic as them.

"Saddles? I love it!" He took some designs that the Trio gave him. "I've got so many ideas." He then looks at the drawings with disinterest and tosses them over his shoulder. "But not like these. Good ones."

The Misfit Trio picked up their designs. "We're glad you're excited." Hiccup said. "But, I still think there are some things in our designs you could use. I mean, you did teach us everything we know."

"Exactly." said Gobber. "That's why you should let Gobber do what Gobber does best. I've been making saddles since you three were in diapers. In fact, I made your diapers."

"Didn't need to know that." Ragnar muttered under his breath.

Hiccup tried to get his point across. "I know you know what you're doing. But keep in mind, every dragon is different. So, you need to adjust the-"

Gobber interrupts him. "Hiccup."

Cosette tries to explain again. "But-"

"Cosette."

Ragnar then attempts to try. "But, we just think-"

"Kids." Gobber breaks in. "I may have taught you everything you know, but I haven't taught you everything I know."

The Trio gives in and leaves the smithy.

* * *

Later that night, they went to check on him along with their dragons. From outside, they could hear him singing.

" _I've got my axe, and I've got my mace. And I've got my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking, through and through!_ "

"You know, he doesn't sing that song unless he's actually very happy." Hiccup said. "I think we did a good thing."

"But, I don't think I could take much more of that song." Cosette stated while cringing.

"Let's get some rest." Ragnar suggested. "Hopefully, tomorrow will be better."

* * *

At the Academy the following day, the riders and their dragons are gathered to see what Gobber had done.

"Alright, this is an exciting day for all of us." Hiccup began. "Gobber had been working hard to-"

"I think they might want to hear from the artist himself." Gobber interrupted before making his announcement to the excited teens. "I've made a lot of saddles in my day. horse, donkey, and now, dragon. But these saddles are special. They're like my children; that is, if you strapped your child to a flaming reptile and rode it. So, without further ado..."

Gobber then unveils them. The teens were in awe at the odd-looking saddles.

"Wow, Gobber." said a surprised Hiccup. "This is certainly not what I imagined." Ragnar and Cosette voiced their agreements.

But, Gobber missed the point. "How could it be? I'm Gobber! Nobody knows what it's like to live in here!" He taps his helmet with his prosthetic.

Hiccup sees Snotlout's saddles, and it was armed with a blower and a bit of lit-up hay. "Is, is that-"

"Yep!" Gobber confirmed. "Flamethrower." He gave the Trio a demonstration, and they were stunned, but not for the right reason. "Didn't see that one coming, did ya?"

Cosette and Ragnar slapped their foreheads while Hiccup tried to explain. Uh, no, not for dragons. They come with one built in, actually."

But, Gobber still didn't get it. "I know, but can ya really have too much firepower?"

"Do you really want us to answer that question?" Ragnar asked with a raised eyebrow.

The twins loaded large rocks into catapults that came with their saddles. They launch them, but Barf and Belch got struck in both heads, and they all fell to the ground.

"Uh, catapults for the twins?" asked Hiccup.

"This spells, 'bad idea', all over." Cosette said.

Gobber just shrugged.

Fishlegs' saddle had four maces on both sides, and Meatlug can hardly stay in the air for more than a few seconds.

"You can do it, girl!" He encouraged her. "Think light." But Meatlug was too exhausted.

"Oh, come on!" Gobber shouted. "You can't tell me my saddle is heavier that Fishlegs!"

Cosette grabbed his arm. "He can be a bit sensitive about that." She hissed, seeing the look on his face.

Snotlout tried to put his new saddle on Hookfang, but he wouldn't let him. "Come on, Hookfang." said Snotlout, placing a hand on his dragon's snout. "What's wrong with you?"

Hookfang just turns away.

"That's it. Someone's trading with me."

"Yeah, sure." said a sarcastic Tuffnut. "I'll trade my perfect dragon for an angry oven."

Astrid, though, seems to enjoy her new saddle. "This saddle's actually pretty good."

"Wait 'til you try the horn!" Gobber said.

Astrid blew into the telescope-like horn, amplifying the sound. But it scares Stormfly and she shot some tall spines, pinning Snotlout to the wall again.

"Really?" he complained. "Again?"

"So, anyway," Hiccup began, "I think we're really gonna need to a few-"

"Changes!" Gobber cut in, smiling. "I'm way ahead of you. I've got so many ideas! It's getting crowded up here." He taps his helmet again.

Hiccup looks at him, worried, while Ragnar and Cosette facepalmed again.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the Misfit Trio were cleaning up the Academy, since it was full of burn marks. Stoick then enters, surprised at all the damage.

"My Odin! This place looked better when we were killing dragons here!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, we sort of, 'Gobber-ed'." Hiccup explained.

"Big time." Ragnar added.

"Well, you know Gobber." Stoick said. "He means well, he just doesn't always do well. So, what are you three going to do about him?"

"We're going to clean up his messes and re-do his work." Hiccup said.

"Completely." Cosette piped in.

"Look; Gobber's like family-" Stoick began.

"Yeah, we know he is!" Hiccup interrupted, frustrated. "That's why we can't say anything to him."

"No, son." Stoick said, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "That's why you have to. It's not fair to you, and it's not fair to Gobber."

"Why do we have to say something to him?" Hiccup asked, pulling away. "You didn't! You just passed him off to us!"

"That's what the chief does." Stoick explained. "He delegates." The Trio were still looking away.

"Look, I gave you three this academy because it's the best thing for Berk." Stoick continued. "Now, you have to do what's best for the Academy. And I'm sorry, kids, but what's best is very rarely what's easy."

He then began leading the Misfit Trio out of the Academy, their dragons following them. Stoick then noticed that Snotlout was still pinned to the wall, but he was snoring away while he slept. "And what about him?" he asked.

"Leave him." said Hiccup. "He's going for a record."

"He's been up here for three hours." Ragnar explained.

"Only two more hours to go." Cosette added.

"Enough said." Stoick said as all of them left the Academy.

* * *

That night, the Misfit Trio were outside Gobber's smithy.

"Hey, you never know, guys." Hiccup said to his friends, both human and dragon. "Maybe Gobber finally looked at our plans and is actually making the saddles better."

"That's a big 'maybe', Hic." Ragnar said unconvinced as they entered the forge with Toothless, while Fossil and Violet waited outside.

Gobber held out a crossbow. The Trio backed away with a yelp of fear.

"Gobber, don't shoot!" Hiccup shouted.

"I would never shoot you three." Gobber assured them. "Unless I absolutely had to."

Hiccup chuckled nervously, while Ragnar and Cosette were trying to stabilize their breathing from their panic attacks. "Still, if you could please put down the crossbow, we know we'll feel better."

Gobber set down the crossbow and began explaining his new ideas for the saddles. "You know, about the weapons, maybe the catapults were a bit much for some of the dragons. So, I've gone a different way. I've gotten rid of the two big ones."

"That's great!" Cosette said.

"And replaced them with six little ones!" Gobber gestured to the new saddles with the six mini-catapults.

"Yeah." said an unexcited Hiccup. "Um, Gobber, we need to talk. Uh, we think it might be time for you to take a break."

"In case you haven't notice, the only time a Viking takes a break is to die."

The Trio mentally facepalmed.

"Maybe 'break' is the wrong word." Ragnar said to himself. "What we mean is, we're not so sure that things are working out."

"Well, get back to me when you're sure." Gobber said.

Hiccup had had it. "Okay, I'm sure. Gobber, I'm gonna need to take you off the saddle project."

"Are you gettin' rid of me, you three?" asked Gobber. "Now I see why you had me put down the crossbow."

"It's just the saddles!" Cosette tried to reassure him. "We'll find something else for you."

"I don't need your pity." Gobber said. "I've lost an arm and a leg. I think I'll survive losing a job."

"We're really sorry, Gobber." Hiccup sadly apologized as he and the others left the forge, leaving the depressed Gobber.

"That was awful." Hiccup lamented.

"I don't see how this could be any worse." said Ragnar.

Suddenly, there was screaming as Hookfang started on a rampage.

"Me and my big mouth." Ragnar muttered.

"Well, it looks like we're about to find out." Hiccup said.

Snotlout then came up to them, panting. "I never... thought... I'd say this, but guys, HELP!"

* * *

Hookfang stormed into the plaza, releasing fire and causing Vikings to flee.

"Everyone, back away!" Stoick ordered. "The dragon's out of control! It's not safe here!"

The Misfit Trio ran into the plaza with Snotlout behind them and explaining to them how this began. "I don't know what happened!" He cried. "I was just rubbing his head. He usually loves that, but this time, he went crazy. My dragon hates me."

"I doubt a dragon could hate its trainer." Cosette tried to console.

They then joined the other Riders who had arrived at the scene.

"They do say that a pet will start to take on the characteristics of its owner." Fishlegs informed. "I think that's what's happening here."

"Hey!" Snotlout exclaimed offended, and elbowed Fishlegs in the stomach.

"Yeah, I rest my case." Fishlegs winced in pain.

Hiccup, Ragnar, and Cosette started to slowly inch their way up towards Hookfang, with Hiccup leading them. "When was the last time he ate?" he asked Snotlout.

"Not for days."

"Well, that could be why he's like this." Ragnar said as he handed Hiccup a fish.

"You hungry, boy?" he asked, holding it out. Hookfang sniffed it, and then grabbed it. He chewed it for a few seconds, before spitting it out and the cod landed in Stoick's beard.

"Sorry, Dad!" Hiccup and Ragnar apologized.

Stoick tossed the fish out of his beard. "We've got to get this dragon under control."

"Don't worry." Hiccup assured. "We can do this."

Slowly, Hiccup touched Hookfang's snout. "There you go. It's going to be okay." He then reached out and with his other hand, touched his jaw.

Suddenly, Hookfang pulled back and roared at the Trio.

"Guys, run!" Astrid shouted from the sidelines.

"Way ahead of you!" Hiccup called back as he and the other two ran back to them.

Toothless went over to block Hookfang from causing any more damage. Fossil and Violet stood in front of the people to protect them.

The two dragons growled as they circled around each other. Then, Toothless pounced on Hookfang and the wresting began. Once they were a good distance from each other, Hookfang released fire, but it caught a house.

"Toothless, stop!" Hiccup ordered.

Stoick then came up to him. "I've seen enough, Hiccup."

"But Dad-" Ragnar began.

"I'm sorry, kids, but we tried it your way."

* * *

Moments later, Stoick came to the forge.

"Gobber, we need you!" He said when he arrived.

"No, you don't." Gobber sniffed as he came up to a weapons rack. "Nobody needs me. Nobody needs any of us." He placed his hand on a catapult. "Not even you, Bertha."

"Are you crying?" Stoick asked his old friend.

"Course not." Gobber lied. "Just chopping onions."

"There are no onions." Stoick said, walking over to him.

"Not anymore. Look at what I used to chop them with." He held up a mace attachment.

Stoick decided to explain the problem. "There's a dragon in the plaza that's out of control."

"Then, why don't you call one of the Trio?" Gobber asked.

"No, Gobber. We need you."

Gobber looked over at Stoick, then nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toothless and Hookfang were still at it, while the riders tried to think of something.

"Come on, guys." Hiccup urged. "What haven't we tried?"

Cosette then saw Snotlout looking over Hiccup, seeming pale with fear. "Snotlout?"

"Gobber." He replied.

The Riders turned around and saw Gobber with some weapons. "Stand back." He ordered. "I came here to do what I do."

"He's gonna kill my dragon." said a horrified Snotlout.

"No, he's not." Hiccup tried to assure him.

"Uh, yeah, he is." Tuffnut opposed.

"You don't use that stuff to butter toast." Ruffnut pointed out.

"I mean, we would, but you obviously don't." Tuffnut added.

"For the first time in my life, I see your point." Cosette said.

Hiccup came up to his father. "Dad, you can't be serious. Hookfang is Snotlout's dragon!"

Gobber turned over to him. "I'm sorry, Hiccup, but sometimes, you have to fall back on the old ways."

Ragnar then came up to them with Cosette. "But, he's a good dragon."

"He's a good dragon." Snotlout agreed pleadingly.

"There's probably just something wrong with him." Hiccup theorized.

"There's definitely something wrong with him." Snotlout looked ready to cry.

"We can't just get rid of him just because he's having a bad day." Cosette tried to reason.

"A bad day for a dragon could be a disaster for us. That's not a risk I'm not willing to take." Stoick said, then he turned to the blacksmith. "Gobber."

Gobber went over to Hookfang, and threw a couple of bolas, tying his legs and wings together. Hookfang roared, and tried to breathe his fire, but instead coughed out small sparks.

"Ha!" Gobber cried triumphantly. "You're all out of fire!" He then drew out a sword and began to raise it.

The Misfit Trio ran over to him, and they all grabbed his arm. "We can't let you do this." Hiccup said.

"There's no choice." said Gobber, trying to pry his arm away from his students. "It has to be done."

Hookfang managed to light himself on fire and burned the bolas. He then roared in Gobber's face. He noticed something in the Nightmare's mouth.

"Do you see that?" he asked the Trio.

"We do." Hiccup said as he, Cosette, and Ragnar let go of Gobber's mouth.

The blacksmith sheathed his sword. "Time to put this beast out of its misery."

Astrid walked over to the Trio. "Guys, what are you doing?" Hiccup held out his hand, telling her to just watch. Ragnar and Cosette then gave her knowing looks.

Snotlout whimpered, while Tuffnut turned to look away, earning a punch from Ruffnut. Gobber yelled as he jumped on Hookfang's snout, while he tried to shake him off. Soon, Gobber was thrown off and gave everyone a grin. Hookfang shook around a bit, before he growled in relief.

"You didn't kill him!" Snotlout cried joyfully.

"For a toothache?" Gobber asked, showing everyone the rotten tooth. "What kind of lunatic are you?"

"No wonder he went crazy." Ragnar said. "That looks bad."

Hookfang happily crawled to Snotlout, and began tickling with his snout.

"Stop it!" He laughed, and Hookfang obeyed. Snotlout then saw the looks everyone was giving him, and he tried to act tough. "I don't know where that came from. Can you train that out of him or...?"

"Aw, didn't know you cared, Snotlout." Cosette cooed.

The Trio then walked over to Gobber. "Thank you, Gobber." said Hiccup. "A bad tooth; I can't believe we didn't think of that."

"That's because you're not Gobber!" The blacksmith pointed out. "I've forgotten more about dragons than most men will ever know! Well, better go put the girls away." He started to walk away.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup and Cosette. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

Cosette smiled at him. "I think so."

Hiccup grinned, then called out to their mentor. "Gobber, not so fast."

* * *

A couple of days later, the forge had a wooden dragon tooth hanging from the entrance.

 _ **When the world around you changes, the good men find a way to change with it. And Gobber's one of those good men. In fact, he's one of the best.**_

In the forge, Gobber was loving his new job as a dragon dentist as he checked a Zippleback's teeth.

" _I've got my axe, and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face. I'm a Viking, through and through!_ "

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this second chapter! I know there were some parts that I skipped, but they were just so cringe-worthy. Don't get mad at me if you like them.**

 **The next chapter will take a while, even though it's one of my favorite episodes. I think every chapter will take about every 1 to 2 months. Hopefully, it will be consistent.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review about what you guys think. And check out my other HTTYD story, _Friends and Harmony_ , if you haven't read it yet. See y'all in Chapter 3!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	3. Animal House

My Version of Riders of Berk

 **A/N: *dodges virtual axes***

 **Okay, I'm sorry! Retract your weapons! Whew! Sorry it had taken so long to write this. If you want to blame someone or something, blame school. Finals are coming soon and homework is just piling up now. So, I can almost never find time to write.**

 **Also, there were other stories that I had been working on, but I'm not giving up on this. Hopefully, when summer comes, I will find more time to write at least three or four more chapters of this before autumn. Five at max.**

 **Well, now that's taken care of, let's get on with one of my favorite episodes of this season! Roll it!**

Chapter 3

Animal House

Snow was on the ground. Winter was back on Berk. Or, at least snow was back on the ground.

 _ **Here on Berk, we made peace with the dragons. We're finally living and working together... and it only took us three hundred years. There's one slight problem. We forgot to tell the animals.**_

A Monstrous Nightmare flew by a farm, scaring a flock of sheep, making them run into each other in an attempt to escape. The Nightmare was then about to fight a Deadly Nadder.

"Oh, not again." Mulch sighed when he and Bucket saw what was going on. "You go on now. You get! Get, shoo!"

The dragons growled at each other, but then flew off.

Mulch sighed with relief, and then turned to the animals, who were coming out of hiding. "Alright, everybody, time to earn your keep." He settled on a stool, ready to milk a yak.

Bucket went over to the chicken coop to start collecting eggs. But when he lifted one up, he got confused when he saw that there was nothing under the hen.

"Uh, it's chickens who lay eggs, right?" he asked Mulch.

"Do we really need to go over this again?" Mulch questioned, annoyed.

"No..." Bucket lifted up a sheep.

He sighed. "Apparently, we do." Mulch said. "Pay attention, Bucket." One by one, Mulch pointed to a sheep, a chicken, and then a yak. "Wool. Eggs. Milk. Now, that wasn't so hard."

But Bucket was still confused. "Observe." Mulch said. "You grab the udder, like so, and pull."

He pulled the yak's udder, but there was no milk coming out.

Mulch tried again. "Pull." Still, nothing. "Pull!" But, he had pulled a bit too hard, and the yak kicked him off his stool.

"Uh-oh." Mulch said, sitting up. "I think we're empty. That's not good."

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the snow-covered mountains, the Misfit Trio were dragon-boarding with Astrid. She and Hiccup were in the lead, while Cosette and Ragnar were trailing behind them.

The four friends twisted and turned through the wintery evergreen forest. But suddenly, Stormfly sent some tail spines back towards the Trio. Luckily, they all dodged them.

"Hey! Astrid!" Hiccup called out.

"Oops!" She said a little too innocently. "Did I do that?"

"Oh, it's on, Astrid!" Cosette shouted playfully to her.

Hiccup smirked, then flew up beside Astrid. Toothless then stretched out a wing in front of her, blocking her view.

"Hey, not fair!" Toothless pulled back his wing in time for Astrid to see a snow-covered branch hit her in the face. She then wiped off the white powder. "So, it's gonna be like that, huh?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hiccup replied with a devious grin.

"Ooh! Burn!" Ragnar teased.

Astrid rolled her eyes playfully, then signaled to Stormfly to shoot a fireball at a heap of snow.

"Hey!" The Trio called out to her, dodging more snow.

"It was her idea!" Astrid pretended to be innocent, gesturing to Stormfly. "But I approved!"

The Trio rolled their eyes with a smirk. Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound coming from behind them. Ragnar and Cosette turned around and their faces went pale when they saw what it was.

"Uh, Hiccup?" They called to him.

Hiccup looked back and saw a large wave of snow falling rapidly towards them. He instinctively tried to pull Toothless up to get them airborne. But, they fell back down to the ground. Hiccup turned back to see the tailfin.

"The tail's frozen!" He shouted upon seeing the icy red fin.

"Oh, Thor!" Ragnar exclaimed.

Hiccup saw the avalanche coming closer. " Astrid!" He shouted to the shield maiden in front of him.

Astrid turned back and saw the masses of snow tumbling fast. Immediately, she and Stormfly took off with Cosette and Ragnar following. But, Hiccup and Toothless fell back down again, screaming.

"Hiccup!" His friends yelled.

The lead Dragon Rider crawled over to Toothless' tail and tried to push down the prosthetic.

"Guys, problem up ahead!" Cosette shouted, pointing. Astrid and Ragnar looked where she was pointing and saw that the two were sliding towards an abyss.

"Hold on!" Astrid called out to as she and the others swooped down.

"No, go back!" He ordered. But, they ignored him. Astrid grabbed Hiccup's hand and tried to pull him up. Ragnar and Cosette flew in front.

Ragnar signalled to Fossil to lower his tail for Toothless to climb on. But, the force of the avalanche sent everyone and their dragons falling and screaming down into the abyss, the snow burying them alive.

In the darkness, everyone could hear each other shivering.

"Guys?" Hiccup called out. "Astrid? Ragnar? Cosette?"

"Over here." Astrid answered.

"Everyone okay?" Ragnar asked.

"I guess so." Cosette said.

"Hiccup, I'm freezing." Astrid shivered.

"Come here." There was shuffling as Astrid got closer to Hiccup.

"You too, Cosette." Ragnar said, and more shuffling was heard as she complied and got closer to him.

"Where are the dragons?" Hiccup asked.

Suddenly, a plasma blast lit up the darkness with purple light as it hit the snow.

"Toothless?"

Then, a stream of orange fire hit the snow.

"Stormfly?"

A red ball of fire then appeared.

"Fossil?"

Finally, there was a white pulse blast.

"Violet?"

All four dragons continued firing at the snow ceiling until they melted a hole in it. The Riders were in awe when they saw that their dragons were encircled around them, with their wings around them, blocking the snow.

Hiccup looked up. "I see daylight!"

Toothless and the others fired once more through the opening to keep the snow from collapsing in.

"We're gonna get out of here!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Yes!" Ragnar and Cosette cheered.

"Look at what they did." Hiccup said. They all looked at their dragons.

"They saved our lives." Astrid replied.

She and Hiccup then noticed how close they were together with their arms wrapped around each other. Nervously, they backed away, trying to be casual.

"So, so, so, so we're good now?" Hiccup asked, rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"G-Good as new." Astrid confirmed with a faint blush on her cheeks. In an attempt to bring some normalcy back, she playfully punched Hiccup's shoulder.

Ragnar and Cosette stifled their giggles. But then, it became a lot easier when they realized that they were in a similar position as the other two were. Stuttering and blushing, they backed away, trying to pretend it didn't happen.

"We're not mentioning this to the others, right?" Ragnar asked, his face as red as Cosette's fur coat.

"Nope, we're not." Cosette answered, her cheeks a bright shade of crimson.

"Agreed." Hiccup and Astrid answered as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mulch and Bucket's farm, Gobber and Stoick were checking the yaks.

Gobber crawled out from under one of the yaks. "Just what I thought. She's not giving milk. None of them are."

"We know that, Gobber." Stoick said. "We want to know why."

"This reminds me of the time I moved my mother in with my goat." Gobber said. "She was mean, ornery, ate everything in sight. The goat was so scared of her, she couldn't give milk."

"So, what are you saying, Gobber?" Stoick asked.

"Mothers and goats don't mix. Same with farm animals and dragons." Gobber explained. "We stopped fighting the dragons, so now they're around all the time. The animals are spooked."

Just then, a Monstrous Nightmare flew by, roaring. The farm animals scattered, and a flock of sheep even fainted in fright.

"Like I said, spooked." Gobber added in.

Suddenly, Bucket began groaning as he held his head in pain. Mulch went over to him.

"Uh-oh. Your bucket's not tightening up on ya, is it?" He asked.

"No, I'm just- FIIINNNE!" Bucket clutched his head in pain.

"When his bucket gets tight, it means a storm is coming." Mulch announced.

Bucket began panicking as he held his head, and Mulch started to comfort his friend.

"If lightning strikes me bucket, I could end up less intelligent." Bucket whimpered. He then howled in pain.

Mulch tapped his bucket with his hook. "Oh, ho-ho! That's one tight bucket!" He exclaimed. "And the tighter the bucket, the bigger the storm."

"But that's crazy." Stoick said. "Storms don't hit this early in the season."

"And besides, who ever heard of predicting the weather with a bucket?" Gobber asked. "That's what chicken bones and goose feet are for."

"If you recall, that bucket of his predicted the Blizzard of Olaf!" Mulch reminded.

"That was a bad one!" Bucket recalled. "It took us a week just to dig Mildew out."

"And the rest of our lives to wonder why we bothered." Mulch added. He turned back to the Chief. "Trust the bucket, Stoick."

"You trust the bucket. I want a second opinion."

* * *

A few minutes later, Stoick and Gobber were at Gothi's hut.

"Gothi, I've come for your council." Stoick said. "Is there going to be a storm?"

Gothi began scribbling in a dirt patch with her staff.

"What's she saying, Gobber?"

When she was done, Gobber began to translate. "She said, 'What do you think?'" He then raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Gothi rolled her eyes and pointed to her house, which was all boarded up.

"How can you be sure?" Stoick asked. "Was it the chicken bones? OR the goose feet?"

Gothi scribbled some more, and Gobber translated. "She says it's because she could hear Bucket's screaming from up here." They both looked at each other. Looks like the bucket predicting the weather didn't sound so crazy after all.

* * *

During this, the Misfit Trio and Astrid were telling Fishlegs about their experience.

"And then, the dragons used their wings to block the snow." Hiccup finished.

"I never heard of anything like that." Fishlegs said. "Not even in the Book of Dragons."

"I know!" Astrid exclaimed. "It was incredible! It was like their protective instincts just kicked in."

"Who would've thought it?" Hiccup asked, turning to the dragons behind them. "The dragons we had fought for so many years came to our rescue."

"Yeah." Astrid agreed. "Without them, we would've frozen to death."

"You know, you could've used your own bodies to keep each other warm." Fishlegs innocently suggested.

The four of them blinked. Hiccup and Astrid glanced at each other, as did Ragnar and Cosette. Then, all of them nervously backed away from the other.

"Who would do that?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"That's crazy." Astrid said, rubbing her arm.

"We wouldn't do that unless it was absolutely necessary." Ragnar stated.

"Besides, I was sure it wasn't so cold." Cosette added in.

"Hey, girls." Snotlout called out to them. "If you're still cold..." He held out his arms and made a kissy face.

Astrid and Cosette glared at him, and Astrid hit against a snow-filled catapult, causing some of the snow to fall on him.

"Hey!" was his muffled cry.

Astrid smirked, while Cosette was still a bit grossed out.

"Why is he doing that to me now?" She asked, shuddering.

"Who knows?" Astrid replied.

"Hiccup. Ragnar." Tuffnut called them. "Your father's looking for you and Cosette."

"He looked angry." Ruffnut added.

"He's looked angry since the day I was born." Hiccup said sarcastically. "But, I'm sure there's no connection." He hopped on Toothless and flew off to his house, with Cosette and Ragnar following suit onboard Violet and Fossil.

* * *

In the Haddock household, Stoick was explaining to the Trio about the upcoming blizzard.

"With a bad storm coming, we could be locked in." He said. "We might not be able to hunt or fish for months."

"But, it's too early for a storm." Hiccup said. "We're in the middle of winter. Devastating winter isn't due for another month."

"Not according to Gothi." Stoick said.

"Well, what do you want us to do?" Hiccup asked, gesturing to himself, Ragnar, and Cosette. "We can't control the weather."

"No, but you can control dragons." Stoick explained. "If they don't stop scaring the animals, we won't have any provisions to live on."

The door then opened, and Mulch and Bucket entered with a real bucket.

"Any luck?" Stoick asked.

Mulch handed him the bucket. "Not a drop. And that's from yanking on that poor yak for three hours!"

Everyone looked over at the Trio.

"Well, it's not like the dragons are trying to be scary." Cosette said, patting Toothless' head.

"They don't even eat farm animals." Ragnar added. "They eat fish!"

"True." Gobber said. "But, they're huge, they breathe fire, and now that we've made peace with them, they're everywhere. The animals are terrified of them."

Stoick then came beside him. "Here's where you three come in and say, 'We'll fix this.'"

"Okay. But how long do we have before the storm hits?" Hiccup asked.

"About a week." Mulch assured.

"No problem." Ragnar said. "That's more than enough time."

But then, Bucket started moaning in pain as he held onto his tightening bucket.

"Correction. Three days, six hours." Mulch amended.

"Me and my big mouth." Ragnar muttered.

"Ya think?" Cosette growled, annoyed that something always has to go wrong.

"Okay, less time might be more of a problem." Hiccup said, his confidence wavering.

* * *

Soon, the Dragon Riders were gathered at the Academy with some farm animals, a Deadly Nadder, and a Monstrous Nightmare.

"Come on, big boy!" Hiccup coaxed as he and Astrid tried to move a yak closer to the dragons. "You'll really like them if you get to know them."

Astrid then came beside the yak. "The dragons look scary, but they're just big, scaly reptiles."

But, the yak got out of their grip and ran to the other side of the Academy.

"Okay, how about we try this from an animal's perspective?" Fishlegs suggested as he got down on all fours. "Look at me! I'm a little sheep, doing sheep things." He then crawled towards the Nightmare. "Oh, hello, Mr. Nightmare. You don't seem so scary."

It seemed to work until the Nightmare roared in Fishlegs' face and he scurried away to hide under Meatlug. "Sorry, but I'm siding with the sheep on this one."

"Nice, Fishlegs." Ragnar said sarcastically.

"Okay, I've learned that once you had a positive experience with something you're afraid of, it isn't so scary anymore." Hiccup explained. He then led some sheep over towards the Nightmare. "And that's what we'll do with these sheep. We gotta prove to them that they have nothing to fear-"

But, he didn't even finish when the Nightmare suddenly sneezed, causing one sheep to catch fire and the others to scatter.

Hiccup quickly patted out the flaming sheep. "Oh, at this rate, we'll never get any milk or eggs." He groaned.

* * *

"How about we try something else?" Cosette suggested.

Meanwhile, at a storehouse, Stoick and Gobber were chuckling the supplies. The wind was howling, and there would sometimes be thunder in the distance.

"Just as I feared." Stoick worried as he picked up a plank of wood. "We haven't had time to fully stock the food storehouse. If this storm is as has as I think it is, we're never going to survive."

Gobber handed him a hammer. "Not with this inventory."

Stoick began nailing the plank to the doors. "We're going to need everything we can get from those chickens and yaks."

"I'm not really comfortable putting my fate in the hands of a brainless bird and a big woolly beast that sleeps in its own dung." Gobber said.

"Well luckily, our fate isn't in their hands." Stoick replied. "It's in the Trio's."

* * *

Back at the Academy, it wasn't getting better. At last, the animals were relaxed enough to stop running around.

"Another way for the animals to overcome their fear is to show that dragons are afraid of things, too." Hiccup explained.

"Remember Magnus the Merciless?" Astrid gave an example. "He was a pretty scary guy." Everyone shuddered. "I was afraid of him until I learned that he was afraid of the dark."

"So, during the day, merciless." Tuffnut said.

"And during the night, Tuffnut." Ruffnut teased her brother, which resulted in a jab to the arm.

"Hey! That's a real problem." Tuffnut defended.

Astrid got them back on track. "I'm just saying, knowing that he was afraid of something made him less scary to me."

Hiccup went to a basket and got out two eels. "Yes, so let's show these yaks that dragons are afraid of things, too."

He showed the eels to the Nightmare and Nadder, and they hissed and backed away in fear. Seeing the scene, the yaks bellowed and grunted to each other.

"I think it's working." Astrid said.

"Now, we're getting somewhere." Ragnar grinned.

But then, an eel wiggled out of Hiccup's hand and slithered over to the Nightmare. It quickly recoiled, roared, and spun around fearfully. Its tail slammed into a sheep, sending it to the other side of the Academy and to the wall.

Hiccup groaned. "Don't worry." Astrid tried to reassure him.

"Worried?" He asked nervously. "I-I 'm not worried! Do I look worried?"

"Hic, you're in denial." said a dry Cosette.

* * *

At the Great Hall, everyone was bringing in belongings. By now, the storm had gotten closer, and the wind was more ferocious.

"Bring in everything you need!" Stoick shouted. "We don't know how long we'll be hunkered down!"

Mulch then came by, pushing a wheelbarrow with a writhing Bucket in it.

"How is he?" Stoick asked.

"Look at him." Mulch worried over his partner, who was clutching his bucket in pain. "He usually loves a wheelbarrow ride."

"Mulch, I'll take care of Bucket." Stoick said, taking the handles. "You and Gobber go find the kids and bring them here."

Mulch nodded, then left with Gobber towards the Academy.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone was finally getting both the animals and the dragons calmed down.

Hiccup came up to Astrid with two clucking hens in his arms.

"You know what I'm learning from all this?" He said. "Chickens are really, well, chicken." He put them back down.

"What if we show them how much they have in common with the dragons?" Fishlegs suggested. Astrid and the Misfit Trio gave them confused looks. "They both lay eggs, right? A Terrible Terror laid one last week."

Fishlegs placed a large olive green egg with small black speckles on the ground. Curious, the hens got closer. One even got on top of it.

"Alright, see? An egg's an egg, right ladies?" Hiccup asked the hens.

Suddenly, the egg began cracking, then explosively hatched, sending the hens running from the flames, squawking.

"Until it explodes." Hiccup finished dryly.

"Ragnar, why didn't you tell us that the egg was about to hatch?" Cosette demanded the Iverson boy.

"I only know that they explode, not when they do that!" Ragnar shouted back in a panic, his hands up in surrender.

As the other animals began to panic as well, Gobber and Mulch arrived. By now, snow was starting to fall rapidly.

"Everyone out!" Gobber ordered. "The storm is here!"

"Already?!" Ragnar yelled.

"Wait! We haven't made any progress with the animals!" Hiccup said over the howling wind.

Gobber scooped up a chicken with his hook arm. "Your father wants everyone in the Great Hall!"

"Take the others." Hiccup replied. "I need to stay here and keep working with the animals. They're still afraid."

"Not without us!" Ragnar and Cosette said, staying by his side.

"You can't get eggs from a frozen chicken!" Gobber shouted. "We've got to get the animals in the barn!"

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived to a building buried under mounds of snow.

"So much for the barn." Gobber grumbled.

"There's no other place to hold them!" Mulch shouted over the wind.

Hiccup then got an idea. "The Great Hall!"

"So, we're gonna have the dragons and the animals under the roof?" Mulch asked. "They're still afraid."

"If anyone has a better idea, I'd like to hear it!" Ragnar yelled.

"We don't have a choice!" Cosette ordered.

Everyone began to make their way to the Great Hall, trying to keep the animals together.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck a tree, sending it crashing in front of Stormfly. Startled, her tail accidentally slapped Hookfang across the face. He angrily set himself on fire, scaring the animals and scattering them.

"Don't worry! I've got this under control!" Snotlout said just as he was ran over by some yaks. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Okay, everything hurts."

"I wish I could've seen that again." Ragnar said with a smirk.

The animals ran past Fishlegs in bursts of speed, making him dizzy. Ruffnut tried to follow a flock of sheep, but a chicken flew in her face, stopping her.

The Trio watched with a sigh as the animals disappeared into the forest. Hiccup then ran towards Toothless.

"Where are you going?" Gobber asked.

"I'm going after them!" Hiccup answered.

"Forget it, Hiccup!" Gobber shouted. "We'll never get them rounded up in this storm!"

"With Toothless, I can!" Hiccup retorted back. "I have to try. If I don't, we starve to death."

"He's right." Cosette added.

"No!" Gobber exclaimed. "Your father would kill me if I left you out here!" He said to Hiccup and Ragnar.

"Sorry, Gobber." The Trio said as their dragons took off with them.

"Kids, come back here!" Gobber turned to Astrid. "Astrid, would you talk some sense into-" But Astrid got on Stormfly. "Oh, not you, too!" He groaned when he saw the other teens hop on their dragons. "Get back here, all of you!" But, the Riders vanished into the blizzard.

* * *

At the Great Hall, the wind howled against its walls. Stoick was giving out orders.

"Move those tables against the doors!" He pointed to the doors being blown off their hinges.

But before two Vikings can bar the doors, Gobber ran in.

"Stoick!" He yelled. "The barn's been destroyed! The animals have scattered!"

Stoick came up to him. "Where are the kids?" He asked.

"I tried to stop them, Stoick." Gobber said. "They went after the animals."

As they were about to leave to search for the riders, Bucket, no longer in pain, and Mulch came in with two yaks.

"I caught these two." Mulch said. "I figured at least with these two, we'd be able to start a new herd."

"You might want to take another look, Mulch." Gobber said as he and Stoick left the Great Hall.

Mulch double-checked the yaks and saw his mistake. "Oh! Uh, never mind, boys." He said sheepishly.

* * *

Flying through the blinding blizzard, the Riders searched for the missing animals. It was dark now, so once in a while, Toothless would fire a plasma blast to give some light.

"You guys, grab as many as you can!" Hiccup ordered to the others. "We'll herd them back to the Great Hall."

"Can we swing by my house first?" Fishlegs asked, rubbing his arms. "I'd like to get my heavy coat."

"You could've thought of that sooner!" Cosette shouted, wrapping her fox-trim coat tighter around her.

"Check it out!" Tuffnut called. "I'm so cold, I can't feel my face!"

Ruffnut decided to test that, and slapped her brother across the face.

"Didn't feel that!" Her brother taunted.

"That takes all the fun out of it!" She whined.

"There they are!" Hiccup shouted, seeing the animals up ahead. "Come on!"

"Yaks to the left!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Chickens to the right!" Snotlout called. He tried to go over there, but accidently slammed into Fishlegs and Meatlug. "Hey! I'm flying here!"

He then began to try and gather the chickens. "Chickens!" He called. "Come this way! Follow me!"

Hookfang decided to have some fun and started to fly upwards.

"Wait, where are you going?" Snotlout asked, and looked ahead to see a tree in their path. He screamed as Hookfang began flying like crazy.

Meanwhile, Fishlegs and Ragnar were trying to gather the sheep. "Sheep! Hey, sheep!" Fishlegs called as Meatlug started to catch up. "Hey, I think it's working!"

But then, the sheep ran under an overturned tree, while Meatlug got herself and Fishlegs stuck under it.

Ragnar and Fossil flew by them, joined by Cosette, Violet, Astrid, and Stormfly.

"Not to worry!" He shouted. "We got them!"

Stormfly flung some tail spines, circling the sheep, corralling them.

"Yes!" Astrid shouted triumphantly.

However, it was short-lived when Hookfang dove down and knocked over the spines, letting the sheep loose.

"Snotlout!" Cosette yelled.

"What are you doing?" Astrid demanded.

"You're flying around like a maniac!" Ragnar shouted.

"You try herding chickens with a dragon that doesn't listen to you!" Snotlout retorted back.

The sheep then started to split off in different directions.

"Hiccup, stray sheep!" Astrid called out to him.

Hiccup and Toothless flew in that direction, following that group of sheep to an icy ledge.

The smallest of the three suddenly slipped and started falling, sliding off a cliff. But then, Toothless zoomed over and gently caught the sheep in his paws. He looked down at it and gave it a gummy smile.

When they got back on the ground, Toothless set the sheep down, and it ran back where the other two were.

"Good job, bud." Hiccup said, patting the Night Fury on his head. Ragnar, Cosette, and Astrid then flew over to them.

"Hiccup, the storm's getting worse!" Astrid shouted over the wind. "I can't see anything!"

"We can't stay out there much longer!" Ragnar yelled.

"We'll freeze to death!" Cosette added.

"Come on, bud. Give us some light." Hiccup said to Toothless. The Night Fury fired a plasma blast into the sky, lighting the area and two figures in the distance. "Stray yaks, twelve o'clock!"

"I see them!" Tuffnut replied as he and Ruffnut guided Barf and Belch towards them. "And they are huge!"

Barf and Belch swooped over and grabbed them with their paws. "I got the yaks!" Tuffnut proclaimed.

"Put me down!" A familiar voice yelled. "Right now!" The "yaks" turned out to be Stoick and Gobber.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. They then let go of them.

"Do I look like a yak to ya?!" Gobber demanded angrily, landing on all fours right next to a real yak, showing the ironic similarities between them.

"Do you really want us to answer that question?" Ragnar asked, stifling his building laughter.

Hiccup landed and came up to his father. "Dad, I'm sorry I let you down."

"It's not your fault, son." Stoick said. "You shouldn't be out here. I'm taking you back."

"Which way?" Gobber asked, standing up.

"Follow our tracks." Stoick replied, pointing. But, there was nothing, now that the snow had covered them up.

"So much for that idea." Gobber groaned.

"Sir?" Fishlegs came up to Stoick with Snotlout and the twins. "What do we do now?"

Stoick looked over at the teens, who were all shivering. He held out his arms. "Everyone, come together."

Everyone huddled close together, trying to keep warm. Toothless saw them still shivering and roared to the other dragons. One by one, they all circled around the Vikings and spread out their wings around, shielding them from the icy wind.

"What are they doing?" Stoick asked in awe.

"They're protecting us." Hiccup answered.

"It's their natural instinct." Astrid added in wonder.

Fossil and Hookfang fired at the snow in extra attempts to keep everyone warm, as did Violet, Meatlug, and Stormfly, making the snow sizzle and hiss.

Toothless looked around and saw the sheep quaking in the snow. He walked over to them, and the two larger sheep ran a few yards away. But, the smaller one; the one Toothless had saved, stayed put. Toothless blocked the hail with his wing and gestured to the others with his head.

Despite being afraid, the little sheep began to move forward to the fire. Toothless ran back to his position, making an opening for the sheep to walk through.

The sheep looked around, amazed at the kind faces looking at it. It then turned back and bleated to the other animals, and one by one, they began to move towards the warm circle, taking comfort in it.

"Your dragons are really something, son." Stoick said in awe as he placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Yeah, they are." Hiccup said back with a soft smile.

* * *

As the morning sun started to rise a few hours later, the dragons shook the snow off their wings. Stoick gave the Misfit Trio a proud smile, and they returned it. Then, they started to lead the animals back to the Great Hall, now that the storm had ended.

When they arrived, the villagers cheered to see that they're okay.

"They're back!" Mulch cried joyfully. "And they're all right, too!"

Bucket then saw some of them leading a couple of yaks inside. "The animals are all right, too!"

Mulch then saw the dragons entering. "Uh, oh. Here comes the dragons."

Hookfang roared as he entered the Great Hall, but everyone was surprised to see him crouch down and the sheep jumping off his back.

"Well, would you look at that?" said an amazed Mulch.

"Hey, everyone!" Astrid called their attention. Hiccup came up with a hen in his arms. He then held up a single egg.

"The chickens are laying eggs again!" He announced, and everyone began cheering again.

"I was right." Bucket said. "Chickens do lay eggs." Mulch just rolled his eyes with a smile.

Winter in Berk is long and brutal, and the only way to survive it is if we're all in it together.

Everyone then began helping to bring the animals inside. The Misfit Trio smiled when they saw everyone mingling peacefully, animals included.

 _ **We made our peace with the dragons when we saw that we could trust them. Turns out they actually have instincts to protect us. Life on Berk just got a little warmer.**_

The doors then closed, blocking out the cold.

* * *

 **A/N: Man! It's hard to write something long down when you have mountains of homework to do first. But, I hope this chapter was worth the wait, though.**

 **And FYI, I won't make Snotlout flirt with both Astrid and Cosette as much, but he does sometimes gets his own ideas. And not very good ones at that.**

 **Well, I'll see y'all in Chapter 4! Hopefully, it won't take so long. Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	4. The Terrible Twos

My Version of Riders of Berk

 **A/N: Good grief! This has taken basically forever, and this is another one of my favorite episodes! I don't even remember when was my last update on this! Oh, boy. And a lot of you have been asking me when I will update this story. My apologies to all of you. I just hope you have been patient enough with me.**

 **But before I get started with this much anticipated chapter, I want to give a notice to TafaniG. I'm so sorry, but due to the magnitude of this story, and I'll most likely face the same kind of pressure for** _ **Defenders of Berk**_ **and** _ **Race to the Edge**_ **, I will regrettably not put any more new OCs. I'm so sorry. I was really looking forward to writing them. The characters are so amazing and would have been really fun to write, but because of this pressure I'm getting from just this story, I don't think I could cope with it anymore. I truly am sorry.**

 **But, I hope this chapter will both be worthwhile and the best apology I could give for all of you. Let's start with Chapter 4! Roll it!**

Chapter 4

The Terrible Twos

One morning, the Dragon Riders were out on a flight through the forest.

"Follow me!" Hiccup ordered to the others. He then turned to Toothless. "Low-level evasive maneuvers! Come on!"

The two then began to fly through the trees, standing up or turned over.

 _ **When you're riding a dragon, communication is key. You almost have to read each other's minds. Or else.**_

Unlike his cousin, Snotlout was bumping into almost every other tree, thanks to Hookfang.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" He demanded. Finally, Hookfang stopped. "We gotta go back!" Snotlout exclaimed sarcastically. "I think you missed a branch!"

But Hookfang took it literally, and he dove into a thicker grove of trees, making his rider scream.

 _ **And you have to have an open mind, because sometimes, your dragon knows better than you.**_

Astrid and Stormfly were flying towards two trees crossing each other in an "X" shape. "Stormfly, up!" Astrid ordered.

But Stormfly tossed her rider up and caught her on the other side by going under the trees.

"You were right, Stormfly." Astrid said. "It was down. Whew! I almost died."

Snotlout then came up to her with a face full of twigs; on his helmet, in his hair, and even in his nostrils.

"Almost died?" He complained. "I would've died!" He pulled out a twig from his nose.

"That's a pretty good look for you." Astrid teased.

Immediately, Snotlout put the twig back in his nose as Cosette and Violet flew by.

"She was kidding, Jorgenson." She said dryly as she caught up with Hiccup and Ragnar.

"Hey, has anybody seen Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked.

"I saw him yesterday." Ruffnut said. "Does that count?"

Ragnar slapped his forehead. "No, it doesn't, Ruff." He said.

Hiccup sighed. "Come on, guys." He said to Ragnar and Cosette. The Trio flew off to find Fishlegs.

After a couple of minutes, the Trio found Meatlug stuck in a tall tree, and Fishlegs was in another one down below.

"Oh, there you are, Fishlegs." Hiccup said as he and the other two landed behind the tree. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Fishlegs replied. "Just hanging out. Not like I crashed or anything." Even though he couldn't see them, he could feel the unconvincing looks they were giving him. "Okay. I crashed. There, I said it."

Hiccup tried to pull Fishlegs down, but instead pulled down his pants. Cosette yelped and quickly shielded her eyes.

"Oops." Hiccup said.

"And there goes my dignity." Fishlegs commented. x

This time, Hiccup and Ragnar both grabbed one of his legs and tried again. But, it still didn't work.

"Yeah, you're pretty stuck." Hiccup said, letting go.

"No kidding." Ragnar added.

Hiccup then got an idea. "I think I know how to get you down, but you have to stay perfectly still."

"Why?" Fishlegs asked. "What are you going to do?"

Hiccup turned to Toothless. "Careful, bud. He's not wearing any pants."

"Do you have to say that?" Cosette demanded, her eyes still covered by her hands.

"Huh? Wait a second." said Fishlegs. "What does my lack of pants have to do-"

At Hiccup's signal, Toothless let loose a blast of purple light that sent Fishlegs flying out of the tree. He then caught him on the other side.

"Thank you." Fishlegs said to the Night Fury, then walked over to the Misfit Trio. "I believe those are mine."

Hiccup tossed him his pants, and he quickly put them back on. Once he was done, Ragnar tapped Cosette on the shoulder, and she removed her hands from her eyes.

"Now, what are we going to do about Meat-" Hiccup was interrupted when said Gronckle came crashing down from the tree. "-lug?"

Fishlegs went over to his dragon. "Can you not tell everyone that Meatlug broke the trees? She's sensitive about her weight."

"How did this happen?" Cosette asked.

"Well, Meatlug and I were just out, taking notes of the flora and fauna, you know. Typical guy stuff." Fishlegs explained. "Then, something weird jumped out of the bushes, like a flaming squirrel."

"Really?" The Trio asked simultaneously and skeptically, crossing their arms. "A flaming squirrel?"

"Or a chipmunk?" They still looked at him, unconvinced. "Or some other flammable rodent. Whatever it was, it scared us. Is that enough for you?" With that, a moody Fishlegs hopped aboard Meatlug and took off.

Hiccup turned to his best friends. "Did you hear that?" He asked, almost laughing. "A flaming squirrel."

Cosette got on Violet while the guys jumped onto Toothless and Fossil. "That's ridiculous." She snickered.

As they flew side by side, Ragnar spoke up. "Yeah. Everyone knows there's no such thing as a-" Suddenly, a small ball of fire shot out, shocking everyone. "FLAMING SQUIRREL!" As soon as he said it, Ragnar tumbled off Fossil as the dragons immediately landed.

"You okay?" Cosette asked him as she and Hiccup came over and helped him up.

"Yeah." Ragnar assured. "But you guys saw that, right?"

"Pretty hard to miss." Hiccup said.

Cautiously, the Misfit Trio looked in the direction where the fireball came from. There, in between two rocks was a tiny dragon. They slowly got closer and saw that it had a white head with horns, amber orange eyes, and its body and wings a similar shade. Its wings had a hook claw on the tip, and its feet had sharp talons.

"Aww." Cosette cooed. "It's kind of cute."

"Hey, there, little guy." Hiccup said. "Who are you?" In answer, the dragon snapped its jaws, barely missing his fingers. "Whoa, settle down, big fella!"

"Sure is fiery." Ragnar observed. "I've never seen anything like him."

The three bigger dragons sniffed curiously at the much smaller one, and slightly backed away. Toothless snarled at it, while Fossil and Violet just glared.

"You three aren't helping." Hiccup said. "Well, we might have discovered a new species here."

"That's incredible!" Cosette exclaimed.

Toothless then suddenly tried to push Hiccup away from the little dragon. Fossil grabbed Ragnar by the scruff of his neck, while Violet wrapped her tail around Cosette.

"Whoa, hey, guys!" Hiccup stopped his dragon. Ragnar squirmed out of Fossil's grip, and Cosette spun out of the way. "What has gotten into you?" Hiccup turned back to the little dragon. "It looks like he's hurt."

"Try to coax him out so I can get a better look at him." Ragnar said as he checked his medical supplies from his satchel.

Hiccup and Cosette nodded, and turned back to the little dragon. "Don't be afraid." Cosette assured to it. "We're friends."

Hiccup pulled out some dragon nip from his vest. The little dragon snapped its jaws again. "It's okay." He coaxed. "It's just a little dragon nip."

Slowly, the little dragon crawled out of the rocks, curiously sniffing the grass. The Trio's dragons snarled at it again, and it returned it before climbing onto Hiccup's shoulder.

"Come on, guys." Cosette said to them. "Play nice."

Hiccup suddenly cried out in pain and pulled the little dragon off his shoulder. "Little dragon, big claws!"

Ragnar examined the little dragon from horn to claw. "Well, he doesn't look hurt. But let's take him back to the Academy, just to be sure."

"Alright, then." Hiccup said. "Let's go, we'll fix you right up."

The little dragon chirped happily.

* * *

When the Misfit Trio arrived at the Academy, they showed the others the little dragon.

"This is so exciting!" Fishlegs squealed. "It's a whole new species!"

"Doesn't look like a flaming squirrel to me." Tuffnut said.

"When people get scared, they say weird stuff, Tuff." A dry Cosette explained.

"We have no idea what it's capable of." Fishlegs continued excitedly. "There's no telling what it might do."

Tuffnut got up to the little dragon. "Flame! Do it!"

In response, the little dragon instead flew towards him and grabbed him by the face. "Ah, get it off, get it off!" Tuff pleaded.

Ruffnut snickered at her brother, but then the little dragon started to bite her.

"Hey, that is funny." Tuffnut said, seeing his sister getting the same treatment.

Hiccup held out his arms and took the little dragon. "Come on, guys. We need to do something about this guy. He's hurt."

"He's hurt?" Tuffnut asked, rubbing his swelling nose. Ragnar huffed and handed him a small jar of healing cream.

"He's just a little afraid." Hiccup clarified. "He'll settle down."

"Uh, new species, remember?" Fishlegs reminded. "We actually don't know what he'll do."

"Well, somebody's gottta take him home." Astrid pointed out.

Immediately, the Riders backed away from the Misfit Trio.

"Well, it's pretty much obvious anyway." Cosette said annoyed.

Hiccup turned to the little dragon in his arms. "Well, big guy. Here are your somebodies."

Ragnar exhaled nervously. "Dad's not gonna believe this."

* * *

Later that night, at the Haddock house, Ragnar's worries were confirmed.

"No, no, no!" Stoick said, carrying some firewood. "He's not staying here. I've got a three-dragon limit."

'Oh, come on!" Hiccup tried to persuade. "He's not a very big dragon. Think of him more like a flaming squirrel."

"Don't want one of those, either." Stoick said firmly.

"Who would?" Ragnar dryly replied.

Stoick placed the firewood on the hearth. "Toothless, what are you waiting for?" He asked the Night Fury.

Toothless was about to let loose a plasma blast when suddenly, the little dragon blew out a fire ball and lit the fire.

"Talk about lightning fast!" Cosette exclaimed, impressed.

"Well, it looks like you got torched." Stoick joked, making the Night Fury grumble. "Oh, that's his name, by the way." He said to the Trio. "Torch."

"So, he can stay?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

"Well, can't throw him out now." Stoick said. "I just named him."

Toothless growled again with annoyance.

* * *

A few minutes, Hiccup carried in a basket of fish.

"Okay, 100 for you," he placed the basket in front of Toothless. "And one for you." He dropped a single fish in a pan in front of Torch. "Okay, boys. Your first supper together." Hiccup then left.

Toothless licked his lips, but no sooner did he turn away then back that all the fish in his basket was devoured by that miniscule dragon next to him. He angrily growled at Torch, who had just finished his own fish.

The cheeky little dragon flew up to a ceiling beam just as Hiccup returned with Ragnar and Cosette.

"Wow, Toothless. You sure are hungry tonight, aren't bud?" Hiccup said as he took the basket.

Cosette and Ragnar noticed that Toothless was glaring sharply at Torch, who hopped down to follow Hiccup. Was Toothless jealous of the little dragon? Their eyes made contact as they both decided to keep an eye on the two.

* * *

Later, after the Trio bade goodnight to each other, Hiccup entered his own room with Toothless and Torch.

Hiccup showed Torch a tiny basket. "Okay, Torch. This is where you're gonna sleep."

But Torch settled himself on Toothless' bed. The Night Fury shooed him off, but the persistent little dragon went back on the stone slab.

"Aw, look at that." Hiccup said. "He's made himself at home. Toothless, you don't mind sharing your bed for the night, do you?"

Toothless growled and decided to sleep on one of the ceiling beams.

Torch curled up on the stone slab and quickly fell asleep. Hiccup petted him before climbing into his own bed.

"Hope he sleeps through the night. He hardly ate." Toothless snarled. "And you? Go to sleep." With that, Hiccup blew out his candle and got under his blanket, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Toothless woke up when his ears picked up a faint roar. He looked out the window, sensing that there was something familiar about that roar. He glanced down at Torch, who was sleeping soundly, and then turned back to the sky port, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. If it was, then he would do whatever it takes to protect his rider.

* * *

The following morning, the Misfit Trio brought Torch back to the Academy to learn more about him.

"All right, Torch." Hiccup said as he put the little dragon onto a barrel. "Let's figure out what you are."

"Oh, this is so exciting!" A beyond excited Fishlegs exclaimed. "Documenting a whole new species! Learning all about it!"

"Wait, learning?" Tuffnut asked.

"I'm out." Ruffnut said.

"Just sit tight, you two." Ragnar said. "You never know what might happen."

Cosette gave Hiccup the dragon manual, and he began flipping through it. After a few seconds, he spoke up. "There's nothing in the Book of Dragons that looks anything like him."

"We even get to determine what it's called." Fishlegs breathed as amazement hit him. "Th-that's a really big responsibility. I don't think I'm ready for that."

"I am!" Snotlout cut in. "I'm gonna name the 'snot' out of it." He bragged.

"That'd be a first." Ragnar muttered.

Astrid took some measurements of Torch's wings. "Twenty inches for the wings." She reported while Hiccup wrote it down.

"Pretty big wingspan for such a little guy." Cosette observed.

Snotlout then began making up names. "Big Wing! Big Span! Big Wingspan!"

Cosette shoved him away. "Shut it, will you?"

Fishlegs then began the next experiment. "May I have the honor of administrating the claw test?" He held up a piece of parchment in front of Torch, who then sliced it into pieces with his claws.

"Look at these talons." He observed. "They're razor-like."

"Sharp Claw! Razor Feet! Razor-Sharp-Claw-Talon-Feet!" Snotlout spouted.

"Wait. Is he serious?" Tuffnut asked.

"I pray to Odin he's not." Ragnar said.

Fishlegs turned to Hiccup. "You know what's next, do you?" He asked.

"No?" Hiccup answered.

"The only test that determines a dragon's reaction to eels." Fishlegs paused for a second, then continued. "The eel reaction test."

He reached into a basket and pulled out an eel. Immediately, the riders' dragons flew off to get away from it. When he held it out to Torch, the little dragon sniffed it curiously, then quickly gulped it down.

"He ate it!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "He ate the eel!"

"Eel Eater!" Snotlout proclaimed. "Come on, that's perfect."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned his attention back over to the Ingermen boy. "Fishlegs, has there ever been a dragon that wasn't afraid of- "

"Never in recorded history." Fishlegs answered his unfinished question. "We're in uncharted waters, my friend."

"This is incredible!" Ragnar exclaimed, writing notes in his own journal. "Just from this data, he could be a member of the Sharp or Mystery class."

"You hear that, Torch?" Hiccup asked the little dragon as he stroked his head. "You're one of a kind."

"Now we need to get it to fly." Fishlegs said.

"Maybe if Torch saw Toothless fly." Hiccup suggested, and then called out to his dragon, who was sitting out on a cliff near the Academy. "Toothless! Let's take a ride, bud!"

But the Night Fury didn't move from his spot. Fossil and Violet flew over to him to try and coax him.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called again.

"What's up with him?" Cosette asked.

"Don't know." Ragnar replied. "He's been acting strange since this morning."

"Ha!" Snotlout scoffed. "So much for the Dragon Trainer."

"Say that again, and I'll have you tossed into the middle of the ocean." Cosette threatened.

"Relax." Snotlout said as he climbed aboard Hookfang. "We got this."

"I beg to differ." Ragnar muttered under his breath.

"Watch and learn." Snotlout gloated, before Hookfang took off and into the air at high speed. "HOOKFANG!"

The other dragon riders watched as the Nightmare spiraled and looped through the sky, with his rider clutching onto his horns for dear life. They even zoomed past Toothless, who didn't even blink as they did.

Soon, they came back inside the Academy, Snotlout in an exhausted and relieved daze.

"Okay, let's see you try." He said to Torch. "Hope you don't have to live up to that, though."

Torch hopped down from the barrel and began waddling around in a circle, occasionally jumping up and flapping his wings.

"What's he doing?" Ruffnut asked.

"I think something's wrong." Astrid theorized.

"Aw, man!" Tuffnut moaned. "We broke him."

"He's not an object, Tuff." Cosette groaned.

"Maybe he can't fly." Hiccup guessed.

Suddenly, sparks began flying out of Torch's jaws as he got himself airborne. He flew around the Arena in circles, the sparks still flying. Finally, he landed back on the ground with a spin.

"You… are one incredible little dragon!" Hiccup said in awe as Torch jumped back into his arms.

"This definitely puts him in the Stoker Class." Ragnar proclaimed as he wrote it down.

"Whoa." Ruffnut exclaimed, gesturing to the stone floor. "Look at that burn mark." Sure enough, there was a scorch mark that formed a spiral.

Tuffnut then saw that his forearm was smoking. "And look at this burn mark." He said, making his sister grimace with disgust.

Ragnar groaned and handed the Thorston boy some burn cream in a jar.

"Did you see how it flew?" Fishlegs asked, amazed. "It spun, like, like a typhoon!"

"And he came back, just like a boomerang!" Astrid added.

"Hot Spinner! Flaming Comeback-er!" Snotlout suggested.

"I don't think that last one is even a word." Cosette dryly commented.

"No." Fishlegs said, ignoring the Jorgenson boy. "Typhoomerang." He proclaimed.

"Typhoomerang?" Snotlout asked. "Nah, I don't get it."

Astrid and Cosette groaned, while Ragnar had it and punched the Jorgenson across the face.

* * *

That night, Toothless still hadn't moved from his spot. Fossil and Violet, though they had given up trying to persuade him to move, stayed by him. From their spot, the Trio's dragons could hear Torch chirping playfully from Hiccup's room.

"All right, Torch. Hold still." The Haddock boy said to the newly named Typhoomerang, who was waddling around the room with Hiccup's helmet on his head. "I'm trying to draw you. You're getting your own chapter."

The little Typhoomerang looked up at Hiccup, who began growling playfully at him. In response, he growled back.

From outside, Toothless heard a roar in the distance. The same roar that he heard last night. Fossil and Violet heard it, too, and before they knew it, Toothless jumped through the skylight and bumped into Hiccup, making him drop his pencil.

"Toothless, look what you did." Hiccup said as he saw the broken lead. He then picked up the pencil. "Now, I have to get some more charcoal. Toothless, you behave yourself while I'm gone. Ragnar and Cosette are in the other room, studying some new medicines."

Hiccup began to head downstairs. But Torch chirped at him, wanting to follow. "Hey, it's okay, big guy." He assured the Typhoomerang. "I'll be back soon."

Toothless growled at Torch after Hiccup left. He then heard the roaring again in the distance. As he shifted himself back towards the skylight, his swinging tail accidentally knocked down Torch. In response, he bit the Night Fury's tail, making him roar in pain.

In Ragnar's room, he and Cosette were looking through one of his medicinal notebooks when they both started to smell something.

"You smell something, Ragnar?" Cosette asked him.

Ragnar took a whiff of the air. "It smells like something's burning."

Cosette peered out the door and figured out where the smell was coming from. "In Hiccup's room?!"

She and Ragnar quickly went into the room to see Toothless chasing Torch around, with the floor starting to catch fire, since the stone slab bed was flaming. "Hiccup!" The two called.

From downstairs, Hiccup saw the flames and came upstairs when he heard his friends. "Toothless!" He cried.

Quickly, the Trio grabbed Hiccup's quilt and smothered the flames, coughing as they fanned away smoke.

Torch jumped into Hiccup's arms to escape an angry Toothless as he growled at him.

"What-what is going on here?" Hiccup demanded.

"We don't know." Ragnar answered.

Hiccup turned to his dragon. "Toothless, why did you do this?" He asked. "What is wrong with you?"

Toothless roared and jumped through the skylight. "Toothless, wait!" Hiccup called after him.

Ragnar and Cosette saw their dragons near the skylight. "Fossil, head on after him!"

"You too, Violet!"

The BoneKnapper and Grapple Grounder complied and began to follow the Night Fury into the forest.

Hiccup began petting Torch to calm him down. "It's okay, big guy." He said. "He's starting to worry me, too."

Cosette and Ragnar only nodded in agreement.

* * *

Toothless ran deep into the forest with Fossil and Violet following, even sometimes pouncing from tree to tree.

Soon, all three dragons stopped and saw two small dragons, similar to Torch, except different colors.

The two Typhoomerangs were playing and wrestling together, when they heard something. Out of the bushes, a wild boar came out, charging for the kill. The two little dragons yelped and scurried off to hide behind a much, much bigger Typhoomerang. _Their mother_. She roared at the boar as she protected her hatchlings.

The boar loudly squealed in fright as it tried to run away and escape, but the angry mother Typhoomerang ensnared it in a fiery trap of death. The Trio's dragons could only watch in terror.

* * *

The next day, the Misfit Trio were in Gobber's forge with Torch, explaining to their mentor what had been happening.

"It's weird." Hiccup said. "It's like Toothless is jealous. Which is great. So, my first girlfriend is a dragon." He added sarcastically.

"Well, you definitely can attract certain types." Ragnar quipped, which his foster brother responded with a slap on the shoulder.

"Another thing we have in common." Gobber began to speak as Torch hopped back into Hiccup's arms. "Something must be going on under the surface." He pounded on a metal bar, then stopped. "Dragons are complex creatures, kids. They operate on so many emotional levels. Me? I've only got the one."

Suddenly, Toothless came up to the forge, roaring and jumping around.

"Whoa! Okay, Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed as he held Torch closer to him. He then turned to Gobber. "You see? This is what we've been talking about."

Ragnar and Cosette looked around. "Hey, where's Fossil?" Ragnar asked.

Cosette shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't see Violet, either."

"You guys find your dragons." Hiccup said. "We'll handle this."

They nodded, and went around the back of the forge to search for their dragons.

Toothless was still roaring at them, while moving around in a circle.

"Toothless, settle down." Hiccup ordered.

Torch jumped out of Hiccup's arms and in front of Toothless. The Night Fury then grabbed the little Typhoomerang and bounded away.

"Gobber, grab him!" Hiccup shouted.

The blacksmith quickly blocked Toothless. "You want to dance, big boy?" He asked. "Cause I got my dancing shoe on!"

Torch struggled in the Night Fury's grip, and then sparked up his mouth, making him drop him. Toothless began to chase the Typhoomerang as Gobber managed to grab his tail. But he swung him off and made him crash into a shelf. When he got out of the clutter, he found something.

"My panpipes!" He cried, holding them up. "Now maybe I can join the band!"

Toothless faced over to Torch, who found a hiding place behind Hiccup.

"Back down." Hiccup ordered, glaring at his dragon, his face a few inches away from his. Toothless returned the tense glare, and both remained like that until a piping noise was heard.

"Not helping." Hiccup hissed to Gobber.

"Sorry." Gobber apologized.

Hiccup turned his attention back to his Night Fury. "Toothless, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't like it."

Toothless grumbled, then ran off again. Gobber begun to play on his panpipes again, making Hiccup glare at him.

"What?" He asked.

* * *

At sunset, Hiccup was flying Toothless, trying to lead him towards the cove. But Toothless was trying to go in another direction.

"Toothless! The cove is this way!" Hiccup shouted, trying to steer his dragon. "Where are you going?" Finally, he managed to turn his dragon around. "No, you're going to the cove."

Soon, they had arrived and Hiccup dismounted off Toothless. "Okay, you've got to stay here."

His Night Fury growled at him. "I never thought bringing Torch home would lead to this. I've gotta separate you two until I can figure this out."

Hiccup began to walk away, but Toothless cut him off. "Toothless, this is serious. You've got to stay here." He tried again, but still to no avail. "Okay. A crazy, out-of-control dragon blocking my way out." He tried once more, but when Toothless tried to block him again, he side-stepped and ran past him. "Or not!"

Once Hiccup was out of the cove, he turned back to Toothless, who was trying to follow him with a sad look on his face. He returned it before walking away.

* * *

It was still twilight, yet Ragnar and Cosette still haven't their dragons.

"Fossil!"

"Violet!"

Finally, there was a response. They turned around and saw a familiar BoneKnapper and Grapple Grounder coming towards them.

"There you two are!" Cosette said, embracing Violet's head.

Ragnar rubbed Fossil's bony jaw. "Where were you?" He asked. "We've been looking for you two all day."

The huge dragons replied by getting their riders on them and took into the air. They flew to where Toothless tried taking Hiccup. Ragnar and Cosette looked at the sight in terror.

"Oh, Thor." Ragnar said.

"This isn't good." Cosette added.

* * *

The next day, Hiccup had explained his dilemma with Toothless to Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs. The twins hadn't arrived yet, and neither did Cosette and Ragnar. Hiccup thought they were sleeping in a bit, since they came home late the previous evening.

"You did the right thing with Toothless." Astrid said, trying to comfort him. "He'll snap out of it."

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't?" Snotlout asked, smirking mischievously. "Then you won't have a dragon to ride, and if you don't have a dragon to ride, then you can't be the leader of the Dragon Academy!"

"Yeah, then either me, Rag, or Sette will take over." Astrid said, bursting his bubble. "Do you really want that?"

"Sette?" Fishlegs asked.

"Finally came up with a nickname for Cosette." Astrid answered.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut then entered the academy, along with Ragnar, Cosette, and their dragons.

"You guys would not believe what we saw." Tuffnut said.

"Excuse me, we're having a power struggle." Snotlout scolded.

"We're not having a power struggle." Hiccup said, bursting his bubble again.

"Besides, you would lose something like that, Snotlout." Cosette teased.

"The whole forest; ultimate destruction." Tuffnut began.

"It was beautiful." Ruffnut added. "The whole thing was torched."

"They're actually right about that." Ragnar said. "We saw it too."

"Torched?" Hiccup repeated, looking down at the little Typhoomerang in his arms. "Show me."

* * *

Minutes later, the Riders saw a huge familiar spiral burn mark in the center of the clearing. They dismounted their dragons and walked to it.

"Like we said, ultimate destruction." Ruffnut said.

"We've seen that burn mark before." Hiccup pointed out.

"Not this big." Astrid added.

"You guys know what this means?" Fishlegs began to imply. "Big burn mark…"

"Big Typhoomerang." Hiccup revealed as the Riders looked up to the sky. Up above, a ginormous full-grown Typhoomerang flew around, roaring.

"He looks really mad." Tuffnut observed.

"Uh, it's not a 'he'. It's a she." Hiccup corrected. "That's Torch's mother."

"Torch is a baby." Astrid realized as Torch popped out from behind Fishlegs.

"That's what Toothless was trying to tell me." Hiccup said.

"Whoever gets between that mother and this baby is gonna get fried!" Fishlegs cried, handing Torch to Ruffnut in a panic.

"I don't want it!" She said, passing him to Tuffnut.

"You take it!" He said, giving him to Snotlout.

"Just leave it and let's get out of here." Snotlout finished as he handed Torch to Hiccup.

At that moment, the mother Typhoomerang saw her hatchling in Hiccup's arms. "Uh-oh." He realized. She then began to fly towards them. Hiccup set Torch on the ground. "Now, uh, go home to your mama."

The mother Typhoomerang then began a stream of fire ready in her jaws. "RUN!"

The Riders went over to their dragons. But Hiccup began running in another direction, with Torch right behind him.

"You guys go that way." He ordered. "I'll lead her back into the forest, away from the village."

"Not without us!" Cosette piped up as she and Ragnar followed their best friend, signaling to their dragons to get up in the air.

"Guys!" Astrid called out to them, seeing that the mother Typhoomerang was onto them.

The Misfit Trio ran deeper into the forest, and they saw Torch was following them, specifically Hiccup.

"Oh, please stop following me!" Hiccup pleaded to Torch.

"I don't want to say that there's probably a reason why he's still following you, brother!" Ragnar shouted.

Soon, the Trio arrived at the cove, with the mother Typhoomerang still on their tail.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted as he and the other two jumped into the cove, Fossil and Violet giving chase. A roar was then heard as the Trio got up in the air with their dragons.

"Thanks, bud." Hiccup said to Toothless. "I'm so sorry. I should've listened to you."

The mother Typhoomerang blew a stream of red-orange fire their way, but the Trio dodged it as their dragons flew upward.

"All right, guys! Evasive maneuvers!" Hiccup ordered.

"Copy that, fearless leader!" Cosette complied.

They all flew out of the forest and toward the seastacks. The Misfit Trio looked and saw the mother Typhoomerang still following them.

"Oh, why won't she stop?" Hiccup asked. Just then, Torch appeared from behind him. "What the?! Torch?! What are you doing?! You need to be with your mother!"

"Uh, is this a bad time to give a lesson about imprinting?" Ragnar asked.

"Yes, it is!" Cosette retorted back.

"All right, guys. We have to try something else." Hiccup said. "We'll use her size against her! Head up!"

Simultaneously, the Trio's dragons flew over a large seastack. "Now, dive!" Hiccup commanded.

The dragons immediately dived down, and just before they hit the ground, they all flew back up. The mother Typhoomerang, though, wasn't so lucky, and she crashed onto the ground.

When the Trio landed, they looked over at her, worried.

"I hope she's okay." Hiccup said.

Torch then saw his mother, jumped off Toothless, and went over to her. He began to nudge her huge head with his own tiny one. Soon, she lifted her head and looked down lovingly at Torch.

Torch's siblings then appeared from up on their mother's back and greeted their brother. They nuzzled each other, making the Trio grin.

"Good job, guys." Hiccup said. "Everyone's back where they belong."

Torch joined his siblings and they climbed back onto their mother's back.

"Goodbye, Torch." Hiccup said as he, Ragnar, and Cosette waved to them.

The mother Typhoomerang sparked up and then flew off into the sky in a spiral formation, leaving the Misfit Trio and their dragons on the seastack.

"Let's go home, guys." Hiccup said, and Toothless got up in the air, Fossil and Violet following his lead and heading back home.

* * *

Later that night, at the Haddock house, Gobber was playing his panpipes while Stoick was cooking dinner over the fire. Ragnar was carving a bone while sitting on the stairs. Cosette was sitting at the table, writing something on a piece of paper. And Hiccup was feeding Toothless, the Night Fury begging for some cod.

Gobber stopped playing for a second. "I wrote this just for the occasion." He then resumed playing.

Ragnar got up from the stairs and took a spot next to Cosette. He looked at what she was writing. "You're doing the same thing, right?" He asked.

Cosette smiled. "What do you think?" She asked rhetorically.

Hiccup petted Toothless' head. "I should've known that you were trying to protect me." He said. "That's what you do."

Suddenly, Toothless pulled his head up, and then spit up a half-eaten cod onto a disgusted Hiccup's lap.

"And then, you do that." He added.

Ragnar and Cosette laughed. "Ever a classic." Ragnar joked.

* * *

 _ **Communication between dragon and rider goes both ways. Not only must the dragon follow the rider's lead, but the rider must listen to the dragon as well. Because sometimes, what the dragon is trying to say is what you really need to hear.**_

The next day, the Misfit Trio were out flying when they came across the torched landscape left behind by the mother Typhoomerang. And growing in the same pattern as the ashes of the spiral mark, flowers of all colors were blooming.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this was worth your patience. And because of the magnitude of this story, I won't make any more promises about any updates, since I can't keep them. And with school back in full swing, it will be even harder. All that I ask is that you guys be patient with me and just wait.**

 **Well, I'll see y'all in Chapter 5, even though it is one of my least favorite episodes. Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	5. In Dragons We Trust

My Version of Riders of Berk

 **A/N: Hey there, everyone.**

 ***sees readers with axes and swords and gulps nervously***

 **So, did you guys enjoy the final season of _Race to the Edge_? I know I did. **

***sees that doesn't help***

 **Okay, before one of you readers tries to chop off my head, let me explain! I've just been so busy with many things: school, life, and other stories. But do know that I won't give up on this. This HTTYD AU is what got me started on Fanfiction.**

 **And now, I hope you all have been patient. Retract your weapons and let's get on with Chapter 5! Roll it!**

Chapter 5

In Dragons We Trust

One day, Hiccup was seen freefalling through the sky on his back, down towards the sea.

 _ **As you fly through life, it's important to know who you can trust, and who you can't.**_

A roar was then heard, and Hiccup flipped himself over as Toothless quickly swooped down and caught his rider on his back.

"Nice catch, bud." Hiccup said to his dragon, looking back to the spot where he would've splashed. "A little close."

 _ **I know I can always count on Toothless. And it's important for him to know, that no matter what, he can count on me.**_

Hiccup and Toothless flew up to where the other Riders were waiting and swooped in next to Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"It's your turn." He said. "Jump!"

"I don't want to jump!" Fishlegs cried out fearfully, knowing how high they are.

"You have to believe she's gonna catch you!" Hiccup encouraged. "It's a trust exercise."

"I like to do my trusting on the ground, thank you very much!" Fishlegs continued to refuse.

"Like this, Chicken-legs!" Snotlout taunted before demonstrating, sliding off Hookfang. But, his dragon didn't go after him.

"So, should we mention something to Hookfang?" Tuffnut asked.

"Let me sleep on it." Ruffnut said.

Cosette and Violet flew by Hiccup and Toothless, along with Ragnar and Fossil. "Do we have to let Hookfang get him?" She asked.

Astrid answered her question as she and Stormfly flew next to the Monstrous Nightmare. "Hookfang! Get him!"

Hookfang finally seemed to notice that his rider was plummeting to the ground, thanks to Toothless roaring at him.

"Not feeling the trust!" Snotlout shouted, still freefalling.

The Nightmare quickly dove after him and caught him with his snout. But now, the both of them were far too low to regain altitude.

"Coming in too hot!" Snotlout yelled before he and Hookfang crashed through a roof and into someone's house.

After they crashed, the two looked around the interior of the house and saw weapons hanging on the walls. Then, they saw an unwelcoming familiar face, and he was furious.

"Mildew!" Snotlout cried out before he and Hookfang immediately shot right out of the old man's house, leaving another hole in the roof.

"You'll pay for this!" Mildew threatened before a piece of roofing hit his head.

"Oh, something tells we're going to hear about this." Hiccup said worriedly.

"And guess what will be for dinner tonight?" Ragnar asked rhetorically.

* * *

Sure enough, that evening, Stoick placed a piece of roofing material on the table in front of the Trio.

"Shingle again? Didn't we have roofing material for dinner last night?" Hiccup asked, trying to make a joke.

"I was hoping for some soup." Cosette added, smiling nervously.

But Stoick only glared at them.

"It was an accident, Dad." Hiccup admitted. "I'm sure Mildew's making it sound worse than it is."

"A dragon and a huge, obnoxious boy crashed through his roof…. twice!" Stoick pointed out.

"Well, sure it sounds bad if you're gonna stick to the facts." Ragnar muttered.

"Of all the houses on the island, a dragon had to crash through Mildew's." Stoick said. "You three all know he hates dragons more than anyone else."

"We know." Hiccup answered. "You might wanna talk to him about his attitude."

"Listen to me, kids." Stoick said. "I gave you three the responsibility of training those dragons. Everyone knows that! All eyes are on you guys. Whatever those beasts do reflects on you. And whatever you three do reflects on me."

"We're sorry." Hiccup apologized. "You're right."

"You and your friends are gonna go back to Mildew's and fix that roof." Stoick said. "Without your dragons."

The Misfit Trio turned to Toothless and petted his head. "Caught a break there, bud." Hiccup said.

"Luckily for him." Cosette added.

"Ah! Not so fast." Stoick stopped them. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He then took off his boots. "It's boot night. They need to be aired out." He then handed his boots to the boys.

The Trio all gagged and plugged their noses at the smell, while Toothless turned away from them after he took a curious sniff.

"I think it's gonna take a lot more than air." Hiccup said as they went outside.

"Definitely." Ragnar agreed, gasping for fresh air.

Once out of the house, the boys placed the boots on the front steps and immediately took in a breath of much-needed fresh air, along with Cosette.

"I swear, I'm gonna to pour perfume in those boots." She declared.

From their house, they could hear the other Riders complaining.

"Ugh, I hate boot night!" Fishlegs gagged.

The twins were each holding a boot, like Hiccup and Ragnar were. Tuffnut shoved his boot in Ruffnut's face, but she pushed it away and put her own into his mug.

"Why is his left foot so smellier than his right?" He complained.

Snotlout had a look of disgust and dread on his face. "Oh, no." He said as he felt bile rising in his throat. But, he quickly forced it down and tossed the smelly boots onto the front step.

* * *

The following morning, all the men in the village were wandering around barefooted since their boots had gone missing.

"Where are my boots?" Stoick asked himself. He then saw Gobber, Bucket and Mulch standing barefooted. "Where are your boots?" He asked them.

"They've all been stolen, every last one!" Gobber explained.

"Oh, that explains why me feet are cold." Bucket just realized.

Mulch ignored the simplistic statement and went straight to the problem. "Who could have done such a thing?" He asked.

Strangely, Mildew arrived on the scene. "All I know is that they left a mighty big footprint." He said, pointing with his staff to a set of dragon prints in the snow.

By now, the Riders were up and joined the adults.

"Oh, those are Zippleback tracks." Fishlegs identified. "You can tell by the half-moon arches. It's Dragon 101, I don't gotta fill you in on that."

"Not everyone is a walking dragon encyclopedia." Cosette said to him, crossing her arms.

"So, a dragon walked through here- a Zippleback, according to my friend, Fishlegs." Hiccup stated. "But that doesn't mean he took everyone's boots."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Mildew smirked. "Follow the footprints."

Soon enough, the tracks led to the Arena, where there was a large pile of boots next to a sleeping, very familiar, Hideous Zippleback.

Hiccup tried to find an alternative reason. "So, there's a bunch of boots piled around a Zippleback, but that doesn't mean-" He stopped when Stoick held up a boot with bite and claw marks. "Okay, fine, he took the boots."

"How are we supposed to do any work in this weather without our boots?" One Viking asked.

"This is outrageous!" Another exclaimed.

"Now, how long before something's done about these creatures, Stoick?" Mildew asked. "How much more can we stand?"

"Listen to yourselves!" Gobber quieted the complaining adults. "'My feet are cold!' You're Vikings! _Everything_ is cold! I'll fix your boots, and you'll be back to work in no time."

"You all heard Gobber." Stoick said. "You'll get your boots back as good as new."

"That's it?" Mildew asked, surprised. "No consequence for these dragons?"

"They took our boots, Mildew." Stoick replied, regarding it as a small deal. "The world isn't coming to an end."

"Oh, don't be so sure." Mildew retorted. "Dragons are wild beast. There's no telling what they'll do behind our sleeping backs."

Ragnar and Cosette glared at the old cabbage farmer. "Well, it's not like they destroy things on purpose!" Ragnar shouted.

Hiccup thought about that for a moment. "Actually, Mildew has a point."

The three arguing people stopped and looked at the Haddock boy. "Say what now?" Cosette asked.

"Dragons are wild animals, and they need us to keep an eye on them." Hiccup explained, looking at the sleeping Zippleback. "And rest assured, we will do just that."

Just as everyone began leaving the Arena, the Zippleback woke up and walked away, but the Trio noticed something about the footprints it left.

* * *

Later that day, the Dragon Riders were gathered together at one of the catapults.

"We're going on night patrol." Hiccup announced.

"Night patrol!" Tuffnut cheered. "I love it!" But then, he asked, "What is it?"

Cosette slapped her forehead with an open palm.

Hiccup began explaining. "It's where we patrol at night to keep an eye on the dragons. Make sure they don't get blamed for anything else."

"Um, have you cleared this with our parents?" Fishlegs asked nervously. "Because some of us might not be allowed out after a certain hour."

"Not allowed? Or afraid?" Snotlout teased.

"Hey! Things happen after dark!" Fishlegs defended.

"Okay!" Ragnar shouted, ending the would-be argument. "Anyone else having curfew problems?"

"Guys, we have to do this." Hiccup said. "You all heard Mildew; he wants the dragons banished."

"Permission to shoot first and ask questions later?" Ruffnut asked.

"Permission to skip the questions?" Tuffnut added.

"Permission denied, no matter how tempting it is." Cosette said.

"We're just patrolling!" Hiccup told the twins. "Nobody is shooting anyone."

"I have a question. What's fun about that?" Tuffnut asked.

"It's not supposed to be fun." Astrid said. "It's a "Hiccup" idea."

"Exactly!" Hiccup agreed, before realizing what Astrid had said. "What?"

"Remind me again why I forgave her." Cosette muttered to Ragnar. The Iverson boy only shrugged.

* * *

That night, the Dragon Riders were wandering around the village for their patrol. Hiccup decided that they would be called the Dragon United Monitoring Brigade, or also known as DUMB, much to the others' chagrin. To make it worse, they all wore sashes with the acronym on them.

The Misfit Trio were flying on their dragons above and around the village, while everyone else was on the ground.

"This has to be the worst of your bad plans, Hiccup." Cosette said.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, not knowing why she said that.

"Sashes that say DUMB?" Ragnar pointed out. "Seriously?"

"Maybe you're right." Hiccup shrugged. "But at least Mildew will be happy to know that dragons do at night. They sleep like everyone else."

"That old lump of flesh will only be satisfied when the dragons are banished." Cosette said.

"Well, good thing that's never gonna happen." Hiccup replied.

"Let's hope so." Ragnar added, hoping that his doubts won't be confirmed.

* * *

The next morning, the Dragon Riders entered the Great Hall to find all of the Vikings inside, staring at the walls, which were covered with scratches and claw marks.

Stoick was wandering around the hall, eyeing the damage. "Who could've done such a thing?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, it looks like a dragon to me." Fishlegs observed.

"We don't know that for sure, Fishlegs." Hiccup said.

"Sure, we do." The Ingermen boy added. "It was obviously a Monstrous Nightmare. The spacing of the talons is dead on."

"Once again, thank you, Fishlegs!" Hiccup said sarcastically, while Ragnar and Cosette both slapped their foreheads.

"Oh stop, it's just basic stuff." Fishlegs said bashfully, still not getting it.

Ragnar banged his head against a nearby column with a groan. Cosette slapped the Ingermen boy on the arm, making him shout out in pain.

"Don't you know anything about sarcasm?" She hissed.

"But how could this happen?" Astrid asked. "We had every dragon accounted for at all times! Right, guys?"

The twins exchanged affirmative glances, but Snotlout looked a little nervous.

"When you say, 'at all times', and 'every dragon', what exactly do you mean?" He asked timidly.

"Oh, boy." Ragnar groaned, wondering what happened this time.

"Okay, what happened, Snotlout?" Hiccup asked, having a hand on his forehead.

"Well, I was sustaining a suspect, who wasn't showing any respect to the sash." Snotlout began to explain, glaring over at Gobber.

"I think I showed sufficient respect to a sash that says 'D.U.M.B.'" Gobber said.

"We've got to change that name." Astrid pointed out.

"No kidding." Cosette agreed.

"Anyways, as I was questioning said suspect," Snotlout sent one more glare at Gobber, "Hookfang may have- and I'm not saying he did- but it is possible he wandered off for a few…"

"Seconds?" Ruffnut guessed.

"Minutes?" Tuffnut put in his.

"Hours." Snotlout admitted, making all the Riders groan.

"Oh, that's way longer than minutes." Tuffnut said.

"Oh, really?" Ragnar said sarcastically. "I didn't know that."

"Oh no, it's true." Mildew suddenly spoke up upon entering the Great Hall. "The Great Hall, oh, so many memories. My three weddings, their three funerals… oh, the funerals."

"A dragon must've gone on a rampage." Gobber theorized. "I hate to say it Stoick, but you're going to have to- "

"I know what's has to be done." Stoick cut him off.

"So do I!" Mildew added in.

"Starting tonight, every night, I want all the dragons put in the Academy under lock and key." Stoick said.

"What?!" Mildew exclaimed. "That's it?! Look at what they did!"

Secretly, the Trio was a little bit relieved. It could've been worse; however Hiccup was thinking about something.

"This just doesn't make any sense." He said. "A dragon wouldn't just come in and destroy the place." He then saw some food on a table, completely untouched. "I mean, none of the food was even touched."

Ragnar and Cosette nodded in agreement, but Stoick still held firm.

"I don't know why dragons do what they do, but I'm not letting them do any more damage." With that, the Chief left the Great Hall, with Gobber and surprisingly Mildew following.

Hiccup sighed heavily, with his best friends coming up to him. They were also not happy with the consequences.

* * *

Later that day, the Riders were on their dragons, flying towards the Academy. The Misfit Trio looked down and saw Stoick and Gobber staring up at them. They however, turned away and began leading the others to the Academy.

"You had to cage the dragons, Stoick." Gobber said to his friend. "You had no choice."

"I know." Stoick said. "But to the Trio, when I punish the dragons, I'm punishing them."

"Yeah." Gobber agreed. "Those three think the dragons could do no wrong."

Stoick sighed in understanding. "I just hope they understand that while a father does what's best for his sons and their friend, a chief must do what's best for the village."

* * *

In the Arena, as the sun was beginning to set, the Riders were trying to get their dragons to bed.

Fishlegs had tried singing a lullaby that he would usually sing to Meatlug. But his Gronckle was too upset to even pay attention to the song.

"That usually works." Fishlegs said after Meatlug turned away from him. "Her whole bedtime routine is a mess. She won't even lick my feet! Thanks to- "

"Watch it, Fishlegs!" Snotlout cut him off with a threatening glare. "At least my dragon doesn't need a lullaby and a blankie."

"Everyone raises their dragon differently, Snotlout." Ragnar said with a huff.

"And it's your fault that all of our dragons have to sleep in jail." Ruffnut added.

"Yeah." Tuffnut agreed. "You don't see our dragon going on a rampage and wrecking stuff." For the sake of being ironic, Barf and Belch smashed a nearby crate. "Well, not any good stuff." He clarified.

Hiccup was deep in thought. "I don't think that dragons wrecked the Great Hall. Or stole all those boots."

Astrid came up to him. "None of us want to believe it either, Hiccup, but you saw the proof."

"What proof?" Hiccup asked her. "You saw the tracks. They were supposed to be made by a Zippleback, but they're no deeper than mine."

"Yeah, look at this." Cosette said. She stepped into a nearby footprint in the snow created by Barf and Belch. "I could lie down in them!"

"Well, there could be a reason why a dragon would make shallow footprints." Fishlegs said.

"Like, hello?" Ruffnut added in like it was obvious. "It was trying to be sneaky?"

"Okay, what about the Great Hall?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

Before anyone could answer, Hookfang started fighting with Barf and Belch, the Nightmare lighting himself on fire.

"Snotlout, do something about him, please?" Hiccup asked. "We're trying to think here."

"Yeah, I gave up on thinking." Tuffnut cut in. "Never been happier."

Ragnar slapped his forehead in annoyance. Hiccup turned his attention back to his cousin. "Snotlout?" He asked.

"I'm not the boss of him." The Jorgenson boy defended. "He always does that when he gets angry."

The Trio all looked over at Hookfang, who had left a scorch mark on the ground where his claw was.

"Or goes on a rampage." Cosette realized.

"That's how we can explain the Great Hall." Hiccup said. He quickly climbed onto Toothless. "We've got to tell my dad."

"Fossil, stay here." Ragnar said to his dragon before joining his foster brother on the saddle.

"You too, Violet." Cosette told her own dragon as she hopped behind Ragnar and Toothless took off with the Trio.

* * *

It was night when the Misfit Trio arrived at the Great Hall. Cosette offered to stay outside with Toothless while Hiccup and Ragnar talked to their father. When they entered, Vikings were fixing all of the damage.

"Just hear us out, Dad." Ragnar said.

"When a Monstrous Nightmare gets mad, its whole body bursts into flames." Hiccup explained. "Look at these holes. Not a single scorch mark."

Stoick heavily sighed and turned to his sons, both blood and foster. "Boys, until I have solid proof that it was something else, the dragons stay where they are."

Hiccup looked up at him with disappointment, while Ragnar just huffed in defeat.

* * *

Waiting outside, Toothless was taking a nap as Cosette ran her fingers across the top of his head, humming a little ditty. She was getting a little worried, since Hiccup and Ragnar were taking longer than she thought.

Suddenly, Toothless perked up his head. "What's the matter, boy?" Cosette asked him.

Toothless listened intently for something. He then began heading down the steps with Cosette following him.

Soon, they came to the armory, and the door was open. Cosette raised a confused eyebrow, knowing that the armory should be closed, unless if Gobber, Hiccup, Ragnar, or herself was working late.

Cautiously, the Henderson girl entered the armory, with Toothless behind her.

"Hello?" She called out. "Anyone in here?"

Just then, the two of them heard a noise. A window then appeared open, with a figure running away.

Cosette raced over to the window. "Hey! Stop right there!" She shouted.

Suddenly, Toothless began sniffing the air. Cosette soon caught the scent as well. When she saw where it was coming from, her eyes widened in terror.

A small spark of fire was heading towards a barrel of powder that Gobber had put in the storage space.

"Get out!" She screamed.

But it was too late. The spark hit the powder, and it exploded in bursts of flames, setting the armory on fire. Cosette was blown back by the force of the explosion and landed outside on the ground, unconscious. Toothless grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt and dragged her away to safety.

A crowd of Vikings began shouting "Fire!", getting the attention of Stoick. He rushed out and saw the armory in flames.

"Grab some buckets!" He ordered.

Vikings grabbed some buckets of water and began to put out the fire. Stoick then saw Toothless sitting further away, nudging an unconscious Cosette, who had soot on her face and her clothes seared a little bit.

"Toothless?" Stoick asked, not believing what he was seeing.

"It was him!" Someone accused. "He set the armory on fire!"

Hiccup and Ragnar were bringing some buckets and they froze when they saw what was happening.

"Toothless?" Hiccup whispered, dropping his buckets in horror. Ragnar did too, for that and for what he saw beside the Night Fury.

"Cosette!" Both boys ran over to their best friend, sliding down onto their knees. Toothless nudged Cosette once more, whimpering with worry, before he moved away for Ragnar to check on her.

"Is she…?" Hiccup was too afraid to finish the thought.

Ragnar checked her pulse, then sighed heavily with pure relief. "No, she's alive." He assured his foster brother. "Just incapacitated."

Hiccup sighed with relief, and then petted Toothless on the head. "She'll be okay, bud. None of us go down that easily."

Toothless cooed and nuzzled his head into Hiccup's chest, making him laugh. Ragnar then ran his hand across the Night Fury's head.

"Lucky thing you were with her." He said to the dragon. "Thanks, boy."

Once the fire was put out, Stoick, Gobber and everyone else stood by the armory, which was now destroyed. Cosette was lying down on a blanket while Gothi, the village healer, was tending to her. Ragnar wanted to help, but the little old woman insisted that he go with Hiccup to discuss the incident. The other Riders had already arrived on the scene.

"Every one of our weapons, gone." Stoick breathed.

Gobber then found a bent sword with a large dent in the blade. "Prudence! Poor darling!" He cried, "I'm sorry you didn't lead a long, bloody life." He then plunged the ash-covered sword into the ground.

"She didn't have to die, Gobber." Mildew spoke up, suddenly appearing from the crowd. "Hiccup's dragon left us all defenseless!" He exclaimed, with other villagers voicing their agreements.

"He didn't." Hiccup protested. "Cosette was with him."

"And look what happened to her." Mildew added, pointing to her. Ragnar glared fiercely at him. Hiccup placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. He then turned to his father.

"Dad, you know Toothless wouldn't do any of this!" Hiccup tried to reason. "The moment Sette wakes up, she'll confirm it."

"Besides, if it weren't for Toothless, Cosette would be dead!" Ragnar added.

"Listen to your boys, Stoick. That's what got us into this mess!" Mildew countered, looking over at the two teenage brothers. "See what happens when you leave your dragon alone to wait outside? Your friend could've died."

Ragnar narrowed his eyes at him further, but Hiccup's own eyes widened. "What did you say?" He asked.

However, he was interrupted by Gobber's cry." Cindy!" The blacksmith held up another destroyed sword. "I guess your throat-slicing days are over."

Stoick sighed. "These dragons have done too damage. It's no longer safe to have them on Berk. I want them gone."

"WHAT?!" Hiccup and Ragnar exclaimed in horror.

"Finally!" Mildew cheered.

Ragnar had enough and tried to attack the old man while yelling in anger. Hiccup though held him back.

"Let me at him!" Ragnar shouted, his vision red. "I'll kill him! That conniving, rotten snake in the grass! That spawn of the devil!"

Hiccup quickly calmed his foster brother down before he started cursing even worse insults. "Easy, Rag. He's not worth it."

The Iverson boy eventually gave up on his attempted murderous rampage, but he was still glaring the sharpest daggers at Mildew.

"Round them up and take them all to Dragon Island." Stoick ordered. "By the end of the day tomorrow, there will be no more dragons on Berk!"

The Riders were silent with shock, mouths agape. Mildew though had a grin on his face.

"What a glorious day that will be." He said. "Party at my house!" He then walked over to Hiccup and Ragnar. "Don't forget boys, right after you drop off your dragons, you'll be fixing my roof." Then he stole away.

"This is wrong." Hiccup said.

"You onto something?" Ragnar asked him.

"It's horrible." Astrid sighed, drawing their attention. "It's the worst day of my life, and it will be even worse for Cosette. She won't even get to say goodbye."

"No, Astrid." Hiccup clarified. "Something here doesn't add up."

"All I know is that I'm losing my dragon." Fishlegs said sadly as he began to walk away.

"For now, yeah." Hiccup replied. "But I-I need time to fix this."

"What are you talking about?" Snotlout asked with defeat on his face. "It's over."

One by one, the Riders began to walk away. "Forget it. It's over." Ruffnut said, repeating what Snotlout said before.

"Yeah, it's over." Tuffnut echoed, leaving Hiccup and Ragnar alone in the plaza.

* * *

The next morning, all the Riders minus Cosette flew towards Dragon Island, with one ship following them.

Once they landed, the Riders began saying their goodbyes to their dragons. Astrid removed her saddle from Stormfly's back.

"I'm gonna miss you." She said tearfully, hugging her dragon.

The twins had already taken off their saddles and were each giving a hug to both Barf and Belch.

Fishlegs laid out a pile of rocks. "Okay, Meatlug." He began, trying to hold back his tears. "There's plenty of rocks if you get hungry. And don't eat any limestone; you know it doesn't agree with you."

"Be strong, buddy." Snotlout assured Hookfang, giving him a hug around his snout. "I know you're going to miss me."

But Hookfang saw a bird fly by and started after it.

"He's crying on the inside." Snotlout said, choking on his tears.

Ragnar removed Violet's saddle and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry that Cosette isn't here, but don't worry. You'll see her again, girl."

Then, he removed Fossil's saddle. "Don't be afraid, pal." He said, hugging his huge bony head. "We'll set this right."

Hiccup took off Toothless' saddle. "I'll be back for you. I promise." He vowed. Ragnar then came up to him, gesturing to him that they had to go. Slowly, they started to, but Toothless was following them, growling softly.

"No, bud." Hiccup said, his voice beginning to break because of the tears building up. "You gotta stay here and take care of the other dragons."

"It's all right." Ragnar added, also on the verge of breaking down in tears. "Fossil and Violet will help you."

Hiccup began to outstretch his hand to his dragon. "It's gonna be okay, Toothless." He assured the Night Fury. "Trust me."

After a moment, Toothless nudged his head into Hiccup's palm. The two boys then gave him one last hug and walked towards the ship with dejection. Toothless curled up in sadness as they did so, with Fossil and Violet lying down beside him.

As the ship sailed away, Hiccup and Ragnar both kept their eyes on Dragon Island until it faded from view. Astrid came up to them and leaned dejectedly against the mast. Hiccup copied her while Ragnar just sat down on the floor, leaning against the side of the ship.

"There's something Mildew said that I can't stop thinking about." Hiccup spoke up. "H-He said, 'See what happens when you leave your dragon to wait outside?' He knew that Toothless wasn't with me just before the armory fire."

"You brought up a good point." Ragnar said, intrigued.

"So…?" Astrid said, not following.

"So, he lives on the other side of the island." Hiccup pointed out. "What was he doing in town? And how would he know where we were before the fire?"

Astrid then got what Hiccup was trying to imply. "You really think he set that fire?"

"I think he did." Ragnar said. "Knowing that old coot, he would do anything to get rid of the dragons, even leaving the island defenseless."

"Yes." Hiccup said. "I think he did all of it, and I think he did it so that Dad would get rid of the dragons."

Astrid thought about that. "That's a pretty serious accusation." She said. "How are you going to prove it?"

Hiccup and Ragnar only gave her a determined glance.

* * *

Later that day, Hiccup and Ragnar were busy mending the roof of Mildew's house. Ragnar looked around, checking if they were all alone. Mildew had left earlier towards town with his pet sheep, Fungus.

"All clear." He said to Hiccup. The Haddock boy nodded, set his tools aside and spat the nails from the corners of his mouth.

Both boys looked down into the house from the hole, double-checking to see if there was no one inside. Hiccup then tossed down a rope inside and slid down.

"Cover for me." Hiccup said to his foster brother. Ragnar gave him an affirmative salute.

Hiccup started looking around Mildew's house. There were pictures of the old man slaying dragons, remains of dragon bones, and old axes as wall supports.

On one of the walls were three shield paintings of Viking women, each one uglier than the next.

"Wife, wife, wife." Hiccup counted before he saw the fourth shield, which had a painting of Fungus. "Hmm… Well, Mildew definitely has a type." He said before shuddering in disgust.

Ragnar shuddered as well while slightly sticking out his tongue as if he had tasted something sour. "Who in their right mind would marry Mildew?" He asked rhetorically.

Hiccup only shrugged up at him before continuing to search. He then saw the kettle over the hearth. He slightly removed the lid to take a curious sniff of what was inside. He immediately regretted it as he closed the lid and gagged from the smell. Ragnar from above cringed in disgust as the faint yet foul smell wafted up to where he was.

"Was that his supper or his washing?" He asked, plugging his nose in one hand for a few seconds.

"Let's not ask questions we don't want answers to." Hiccup replied. "Besides, I don't want to know."

Just then, Hiccup noticed something from behind a drape. He moved it aside and gasped at what he saw. There was a pair of boots that resembled the feet of a Zippleback, and beside it was a fake Monstrous Nightmare claw attached to the top of a short staff.

"What the…?" Hiccup breathed as he picked up one of the boots and the claw.

Ragnar looked up from the hole, trying to steady his breathing. So Mildew was behind all of it. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw someone approaching the house.

"Uh-oh." He said when he saw who it was. He turned back to the hole. "Mayday, mayday. Bro, get out of there." He warned.

Suddenly, the door knob began rattling. Hiccup caught his breath again, tossed the boot and claw back to their spot and scrambled up the rope, all in record time.

Mildew entered his house happily, followed by Fungus. "I'm home, ladies!" He called out, walking up to the three paintings. "Huh, what's that you say? Nothing? Perfect."

He then pulled back the drape where the boots and claw were. "Ah, these served us well, didn't they, Fungus?" He asked his sheep. "Shame we have to get rid of them."

Hiccup and Ragnar watched tensely as Mildew took the boots and claw and began to leave his house, Fungus following him. The Haddock boy hung onto the rope with all his strength to not be seen by them. But a drop of nervous sweat trickled down the side of his face and fell onto Fungus' head.

The sheep looked up and saw the two foster brothers above him, one of them hanging onto a rope and the other peeking over the hole in the roof. He bleated to get Mildew's attention, but luckily for the boys, he ignored his pet and walked out of the house.

Ragnar helped Hiccup back up onto the roof, just in time to see Mildew at the edge of the cliff near his cabbage field. Then, he tossed the boots and claw into the ocean.

Ragnar slightly growled. "Now what?" He asked.

Hiccup didn't answer as he glared at Mildew.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that? Worthy of your patience? Please say yes. I've been stuck on this chapter for months!** **To crocodilesmile55, I hope what you have requested was good enough for you.**

 **Now, for those of you who read "Dragon Music Tales", I have asked a question on the last update I made. Is there like an appointed Hiccstrid Day or something, because I have a special one-shot planned for that. Please let me know ahead of time so that I can mark it down.**

 **I've already started work on the next chapter of this story, so hopefully it won't take too long, with summer vacation coming up in a couple of months.**

 **Until then, I'll see y'all in Chapter 6! Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	6. Alvin and the Outcasts

My Version of Riders of Berk

 **A/N: FINALLY! Here it is, folks! Chapter 6 of "My Version of Riders of Berk"! So let's just get on with it because I'm pretty sure a lot of you have been waiting too long.**

 **Here we go! Roll it!**

Chapter 6

Alvin and the Outcasts

Continuing from the previous episode, all the dragons were still on Dragon Island. Meatlug and Stormfly were mostly passing the time mourning.

 _ **There's an old Viking saying: "When your friends are roasting on the spit, it's you who feels the fire."**_

Hookfang was fighting with Barf and Belch, his body on fire. But the Trio's dragons, who were watching the exchange turning violent, roared and the fight broke up.

Toothless then went over to where he put his saddle and nudged it sadly, still smelling Hiccup's faint scent on it. Fossil and Violet crooned softly at him, giving him some reassurance. Then they watched the Night Fury head up a cliff to look out towards the dreary horizon.

 _ **Mildew made the entire village believe that dragons are too wild, that we can't live together in peace. He's wrong, and I'm going to prove it.**_

* * *

Meanwhile, on the isle of Berk, the Dragon Riders were scouring the beach for any trace of the tools that Mildew used to frame the dragons, discovered by Hiccup and Ragnar. Hiccup was looking up at the sky, missing the feeling of being up there. Ragnar went over to his foster brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hiccup softly smiled at him.

Their brotherly moment was then interrupted by a loud groan from Snotlout. "We've been here for hours and we haven't found anything!" He complained.

"We've been here for ten minutes!" Hiccup corrected him. "And you've done nothing but build that!" He gestured to the small structure built from sticks and rocks.

"That is Snotlout Manor." Snotlout said, and then he turned to Astrid. "And all I need now is a queen." Astrid groaned in disgust.

Suddenly. Tuffnut playfully roared and began destroying the stick structure, stomping all over it.

"What are you doing?" Snotlout asked, horrified.

"Storming the castle." Tuffnut replied.

"Down with the monarchy." Ragnar added with a smug smile.

"Come on, guys!" Hiccup said firmly. "I'm telling you, Mildew framed our dragons! Rag and I saw those dragon feet in Mildew's house and watched him throw them into the ocean."

"Um, I don't mean to be Norbert the Negative, but the ocean is very, very vast." Fishlegs pointed out, gesturing out to the sea. "And our chances of finding those dragon feet are about as good as Snotlout and Astrid- "

"Don't go there." Astrid threatened him to finish that sentence.

"Going nowhere." Fishlegs squeaked nervously. The idea was frightening and disgusting enough.

Astrid then came up to Hiccup. "Look, Fishlegs is right. Even if Mildew did throw them into the ocean, they're not just gonna wash up on shore here."

"I found it!" Snotlout called out, jumping up.

"Great!" Hiccup exclaimed and shot Astrid a grin. "You were saying?" But then, he saw Snotlout pick up an old bludgeon.

"I haven't seen this since I was a baby!" Snotlout said, smiling fondly. He hit his helmet with the bludgeon, and then hugged it. "You never forget your first bludgeon."

Ragnar slapped his forehead while Hiccup just sighed. He then turned back to the others. "Just keep looking."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gobber was fixing all of the weapons that were destroyed in the armory fire. Stoick was watching him as he finished an axe.

"One down, 345 to go." Gobber said.

Stoick groaned. "Can't you do that any faster?" He asked. "Until you restock all of our weapons, we're completely defenseless."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before sending the dragons away." Gobber said as he started to sharpen the axe.

"You know I had no choice." Stoick said. "They destroyed the armory."

Gobber then decided to change the subject, slightly. "This would be a bad time to get attacked."

"I know, Gobber." Stoick said.

"Not that there's ever a good time, but this would be particularly bad." Gobber added.

"I know, Gobber." Stoick sighed, getting annoyed by what he was insinuating.

"Especially by Alvin the Treacherous, our oldest and most feared enemy, who will kill us all and take Berk for his own." Gobber continued.

"I got it, Gobber!" Stoick exclaimed annoyedly. Then he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Speaking of Alvin, how's Ragnar doing?"

"He's fine." Gobber said. "Hiccup managed to convince him to join him and the other kids for a walk on the beach. For the past couple of days, all those boys did was watch over Cosette."

"How is she?" Stoick asked.

"She's okay." Gobber assured him. "Gothi said that she just needs a little more rest, then she'll be as good as new. Then she'll explain what happened in the armory that night." Gobber then paused in sharpening the axe and sighed. "You know you need to tell Ragnar what happened all those years ago."

"No." Stoick said quickly. "I love that boy as if he were my own."

"I know." Gobber said. "But he's bound to find out sooner or later. It will be better if he heard it from you."

Stoick sighed slowly as chilling memories once buried deep within his mind began to resurface after so long. A baby screaming and crying, a woman weeping just as hard, the blood on the sand, a dagger bearing the murderer's crest stitched in the handle; it all came back.

"All right." The Chief finally conceded. "I'll tell him soon; the truth about what happened that night. I just hope he doesn't want to do what I wished I could've done all those years ago."

* * *

Meanwhile, a bit due north of Berk, was another island. Unlike Berk, there were still dragon attacks happening around, and the environment was cold, rocky and bitter, like the people who lived there. This island was called Outcast Island, and the leader of the tribe was none other than Alvin the Treacherous.

Alvin glared at the dragons flying above the island, streaming fire down to the cold stony ground. He was about the same size and build as Stoick, but he had wild brown hair with a matching bushy beard. He had a few scars on his face, his eyes fueled with fire. He wore a dirty tunic with a silver chest plate, brown boots and a helmet with long curved horns.

"Alvin!" An Outcast soldier called out to him. "They're coming back!"

Alvin narrowed his eyes murderously at the attacking dragons. He then went over to an upturned catapult.

"Out of me way!" He shouted while pushing a nearby Outcast away, his voice heavy with an accent like a pirate. "You can't find good marauders anywhere these days." He muttered to himself. Alvin then used his strength to get the catapult standing up again, then used it to fire at a Deadly Nadder.

"Alvin, there are too many!" His right-hand man, Savage said. "We need to retreat."

Alvin gave one last hateful glare up to the dragons, and then reluctantly went inside their Great Hall. Everyone was safely inside just as a Monstrous Nightmare blasted the heavy iron door.

"Oh, I've had it with these dragons!" Alvin exclaimed, coming over to the center of the hall. "Is the ship ready?" He asked.

"We still have a little more work to do." Savage answered him.

"That's not my problem, is it?" Alvin asked rhetorically, glaring at Savage, who shrunk back a bit. He then turned over to a map on the stone table in front of him. "We sail for Berk immediately. We'll land here, under the cover of night." He said, pointing to a spot on the map.

"Why aren't we taking the whole army?" Savage asked.

"We're not there to fight Stoick." Alvin said. "We're there for one man: The Dragon Conqueror."

Savage smirked. "Oh, and you'll have him. We hear he's ten feet tall with the strength of a dozen men."

Alvin chuckled darkly. "Well then, he shouldn't be too hard to find, huh?"

* * *

Back on Berk, the "Dragon Conqueror" was once again trying to get his father to listen to him and Ragnar.

"I'm telling you!" Hiccup said. "Rag and I saw a pair of Zippleback feet in Mildew's house! He must have used them to make the footprints of the dragon that supposedly stole the boots."

"There was also a Monstrous Nightmare claw there." Ragnar added. "He could've used that to tear apart the Great Hall."

"Well then, let's have a look at them." Stoick said.

Hiccup scratched the back of his head while Ragnar rubbed his forearm. "Yeah, um, there's a little problem there." The Haddock boy admitted. "We also saw him throw them into the ocean."

"And we still haven't found them yet." Ragnar added quietly.

"I know you're upset about the dragons, boys." Stoick said. "But you're going to need evidence to accuse a man of high treason."

His sons, both blood and foster, gave him disappointed looks and left the house without a word. Stoick tried to stop Ragnar, but he was right on Hiccup's heels, silently saying that he was not in the mood for talking anymore.

* * *

Later, as the sun was setting, Hiccup and Ragnar were walking along a cliffside with Astrid.

"Astrid, we'll prove Mildew did it." Hiccup said to the Hofferson girl. "We have to if we ever want to see our dragons again."

"But it's easier said than done without evidence." Ragnar piped in.

"I just hope the dragons are okay." Astrid said, worried about them.

"There's still a chance, though." Ragnar added. "Cosette was the only witness of the armory fire, so once she wakes up, we'll get our answers."

Suddenly, Astrid saw something near the far seastacks. When she walked over to the edge to get a better look, she saw that it was a ship, but she couldn't see the sail.

"Why would one of our ships be anchoring there?" She asked the guys, pointing to the ship.

Hiccup and Ragnar came over and they both pulled out spyglasses to get a better look. Once the ship was focused in their vision, they saw the crest on the sail.

"It's not one of our ships." Hiccup said as he and Ragnar removed their spyglasses. "We've got to tell Dad. Come on."

He and Astrid turned to head back into town but stopped when they saw that Ragnar didn't move from his spot. Hiccup came back over to him.

"Hey, Rag." He said. "Are you okay?" Hiccup then noticed that a weird look was glazed into his brother's eyes.

Ragnar then snapped out of his daze when he felt Hiccup shaking his shoulder. "Yeah. I'm okay." He said. "It's just that…I think I have seen that crest somewhere before."

Hiccup let that sink in for a few brief seconds, then shook it off. "We'll worry about that later, brother." He said, pulling his foster brother away from the cliff and they both joined Astrid in entering the village.

* * *

When the sun had disappeared behind the horizon, and the moon was climbing up into the sky, the Outcast ship had landed on a secluded beach.

Once the ship came onto the sand, Alvin jumped off the boat and landed on the gritty shore. Everyone else onboard followed suit.

"Ah, it feels good to be back on the shores of Berk." Alvin said smirking.

"Good for you." Savage added with a sinister grin. "Not so good for them!"

"Let's find this Dragon Conqueror!" Alvin proclaimed. The Outcasts then followed their chief as they headed towards the village.

* * *

Minutes later, in town, everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, after Stoick called them all together once he heard the news from Astrid and his sons.

"Calm down!" He said to the worrying crowd of Vikings. "This is no time to panic. That's what the Outcasts are counting on!"

"Stoick!" A Viking man came up to him.

"Sven, did you get a count?" Stoick asked him.

"I saw thirty men at least, all armed to the teeth." Sven reported.

"Without any weapons, we'll never be able to fight them head-on." Gobber said.

"No weapons! And Outcasts on our shores!" Mildew fretted. Then he pointed to Hiccup and Ragnar with his staff, who were standing away from everyone else. "All thanks to your boys and their dragons!"

Hiccup looked down at the floor, feeling a little hurt. Ragnar placed his hand on his foster brother's shoulder and glared fiercely at Mildew.

"Still think you have the village in the palm of your hand, you old coot?" A familiar voice called out. Everyone turned towards the direction it came from and saw Cosette entering the Great Hall, hobbling slightly as she tried to maintain her balance.

"Cosette!" Both Ragnar and Hiccup rushed over to their friend, and the three of them shared a group hug.

"You're awake." Ragnar said, feeling more relieved than he had ever felt before.

"I don't go down easy, tough guy." Cosette assured him.

Hiccup was the first to break the hug. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"A little shaky still." Cosette said. "But nothing I can't handle. I'll say this though: I get knocked out for a couple of days, and then I wake up to see that innocent dragons were banished from the island."

"That's what we have been trying to tell them." Ragnar said, secretly happy that someone else besides Hiccup and himself believed that. "So, what really happened that night?"

"Toothless and I heard something while we were waiting for you two that night." Cosette began explaining. "It came from the armory, so we went to investigate. I thought someone was inside because something had gone out the window when we came in. Then, I saw some lit embers nearing the powder barrels. I tried to leave, but they exploded. Next thing I knew, I was waking up in Gothi's hut."

"So, the dragons were framed." Hiccup said. "Your witness was the one thing we needed to confirm our suspicions."

"Unfortunately, we don't have time for this right now." Stoick said. He then turned to Mulch and Bucket. "Mulch! You and Bucket gather up the elders and the children." He ordered the two farmers. "Get them to Thor's Beach. They'll be safe in the caves there."

Astrid came up to Stoick, Snotlout following her. "We can help fight." She said, wanting to help defend Berk. "We've been trained as warriors."

"She may have been trained, but I was born a warrior." Snotlout boasted.

"Here. Take this." Stoick said as he handed Astrid an old but sharp axe, much to Snotlout's dismay. "It was Alvin's. But go with the others. You can protect them."

Astrid nodded and then she and Snotlout left with the group that Mulch and Bucket were leading to the beach.

"Let us go and get the dragons, Dad." Hiccup asked his father. "If we have them, we can defend ourselves."

Stoick sighed. "Go." He complied. "But be careful. You don't know what Alvin is capable of."

The Misfit Trio nodded, and then left the Great Hall. Stoick then turned back to Gobber and two other Vikings.

"The rest of us, we'll head into the woods." He said as they began leaving. "No one knows that forest like we do."

"And when Alvin comes looking for us, he'll walk right into our trap." Gobber added.

* * *

Unknown to everyone, Fishlegs wasn't in the Great Hall the entire time. Instead, he was out on a ledge, looking up at the moon and lamenting about the loss of his dragon.

"Oh, Meatlug." He sighed. "I miss you. The moon is full, my heart is empty." He paused to think, unaware that there was a figure coming up behind him. "What rhymes with 'empty'?" He wondered aloud.

"Don't waste your time." A voice growled. Fishlegs froze in fear. "Nothing rhymes with 'empty'."

Slowly, the frightened Ingermen boy turned around and saw Alvin the Treacherous. The Outcast Chief grabbed him by the front of his tunic. "Who's the Dragon Conqueror?" He demanded.

Fishlegs was hyperventilating now, so he did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He let out an ear-piercing scream. Wincing at the shrill sound, Alvin threw the Ingermen boy off the cliff and into the ocean.

* * *

Back in town, the Misfit Trio were heading towards the docks.

"If we leave now, we should be at Dragon Island by dawn." Ragnar said.

"And with our dragons, we'll be back in a few minutes; three at top speed." Cosette added.

"Good." Hiccup said.

Suddenly, they spotted two Outcast soldiers that were getting off a boat that was docked beside an empty Berkian ship.

"Well, that puts a dent in our plan." Ragnar muttered.

"Head on back." Cosette suggested.

The Trio started back into town, but they quickly stopped when they saw more Outcasts searching throughout the village. It seemed like they were about to get spotted when Ragnar caught glimpse of a suitable hiding place.

He silently got his friends' attention and pointed to a large cart, or rather, under it. All three of them slid under the cart and laid on their stomachs until the Outcasts left the area.

A heavy breathing sound made their blood run cold. As they slowly turned around to see, they were surprised to see Fishlegs hiding under the cart as well, and the sudden sight of him made the Trio jump slightly.

"Ah! Fishlegs!" Hiccup quietly exclaimed.

"What in the name of Thor are you doing here?" Cosette hissed.

Fishlegs gulped nervously. "Alvin's looking for you." He said, pointing to Hiccup. "He's looking for the Dragon Conqueror." The Trio's eyes widened as they processed this new information.

Ragnar turned to his foster brother. "Is that what people are calling you outside of Berk now?" He asked. Cosette gave him a hard elbow jab to his bicep, making him quietly cry out in pain.

Hiccup however, answered Ragnar's question. "Apparently." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alvin and a couple of Outcasts were at the burned-down armory. The Outcast chief picked up a badly dented sword. "Looks like Stoick isn't as armed as we anticipated." He said.

"From the looks of the armory, he isn't armed at all." Savage added sinisterly, making Alvin chuckle in a similar manner.

In a matter of seconds, they had arrived at the Haddock household.

"Hmm, should I knock?" Alvin asked Savage. "I mean, what's the etiquette in these situations?"

Then, he settled for kicking down the door. "I think that seems about right." Alvin said as he came inside. "Stoick? Show your face!" He called out.

But the house was empty, save for a fire burning in the hearth. Alvin turned away from the doorway. "The old coward has turned and run." He growled.

One of the soldiers came up to him. "I spotted fresh tracks leading into the forest. And I heard reports of a big guys with a bucket on his head heading down to the beach."

"We'll split up." Alvin began giving out orders. "You four, go into the woods."

"Where are we going?" Another Outcast soldier asked.

"We'll go to the beach!" Alvin began leading the remainder of his troops towards Thor's Beach. "How many hostages do you think a Dragon Conqueror is worth?"

"Seven! No, eight!" Savage began to guess eagerly.

Unknown to the Outcasts, Fishlegs and the Misfit Trio were eavesdropping on them.

"Oh, no." Cosette whispered.

"This is not good." Ragnar added.

"What do we do?" Fishlegs asked Hiccup.

"Go to the woods and warn my father." Hiccup said. "We need to get ahead of Alvin and warn Mulch and the others."

The others nodded in agreement before splitting up. Ragnar grabbed his personal sword and Cosette got her bow before following Hiccup.

* * *

Deep within the woods, Stoick, Gobber and the other two Vikings were discussing their plan to ambush the Outcasts.

"When they come looking for us in the forest, they'll have to go through here." Gobber said, gesturing to a certain path.

"Alright. What do we have?" Stoick asked him.

Gobber began listing the "weapons" they brought. "Two frying pans, a rolling pin, and a kitchen knife."

"And what are we going to do when we find Alvin?" Stoick questioned. "Bake him a cake?!"

Gobber picked up the knife. "Eh, a pie would be nice, too." He said. "Who doesn't like pie?"

He then threw the knife towards a large tree. When the blade got stuck in the trunk, the tree split in half.

"Huh, that could work, too." Gobber said, while the others were stunned silent.

* * *

Heading towards Thor's Beach, Mulch was leading the elders and the children in a line.

"Hurry now!" He called out. "The caves are just ahead." Just then, he noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Bucket?" He asked.

A little girl with brown hair and blue eyes came up to him. "He went back to get my lamby." She said.

"Oh, for the love of-!" Mulch exclaimed as he went towards the back of the line and into the woods. "Why am I always looking for Bucket? I mean, why can't he- Bucket? It's like keeping track of a half-wit pig!"

Just then, Bucket appeared, carrying a stuffed toy lamb over his shoulder.

"Ugh, Bucket!" Mulch said. "You had one job: bring up the rear."

"But the little girl!" Bucket said. "You should've seen the look on her face, big blue with the tears welling up."

Mulch sighed. "Ah, your bucket's hard, but your heart is soft. Come on, come on."

They started back down the cliffside path, only to be cut off by Outcast soldiers holding up spears.

"Uh-oh." Mulch realized.

Soon, Alvin appeared before them. "You made it easy for us, Bucket." The Outcast chief said, grinning slyly. "It's hard to miss a half-wit and his lamb."

He and his soldiers then forced Mulch and Bucket forward and lead them to the others hiding at the beach. However, hiding behind some trees was the Misfit Trio.

"We're too late." Cosette groaned quietly.

Ragnar was quiet for a couple of extra seconds. The more he thought about it, the more he thought that he had heard Alvin's voice from somewhere before, like years ago.

Hiccup noticed his foster brother's silence. "You alright, Rag?" He asked him.

Ragnar snapped out of his daze. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

Cosette shared a glance with Hiccup. Something was off about their friend. Hiccup had told her what happened earlier when they spotted the Outcast ship.

However, it was not the time to worry about Ragnar. "So, what do we do now?" The Henderson girl asked the Haddock boy.

But the answer was silence as Hiccup looked towards the beach.

* * *

Back in the forest, a few Outcast soldiers were chasing Gobber. The chase went on until they reached a cliff with no chance of escape.

"Looks like you win, boys." Gobber said, holding up his arm and prosthetic up in surrender.

The Outcasts were about to take him when Stoick suddenly appeared and slammed one of them on the head. The other two Vikings then attacked the others.

"And the tables have turned." Gobber said, proud of their successful plan, looking down at the unconscious Outcasts.

Suddenly, there was something rustling in the trees ahead.

"Over there." Stoick said.

The Chief and Gobber went in different directions to try and follow it. Stoick soon saw someone running in some nearby bushes. He quickly gave chase and jumped at it. He was about to punch it only to see that it was Fishlegs.

"For the love of Thor, Fishlegs!" He exclaimed. "I could've killed you!" He released the Ingermen boy, who was trying to regain his normal breathing rate.

"Thank you, sir, for not killing me." Fishlegs said.

"What are you doing here?" Stoick asked him.

"Alvin the Treacherous grabbed me." Fishlegs began to explain. "He looked really treacherous."

"I know they're here, Fishlegs." Stoick said, wanting him to get to the point.

"Yeah." Fishlegs said. "They're here for Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" Stoick breathed as he tried to think about what Alvin would want with his son.

"Rag and Sette are already with him." Fishlegs tried to assure him. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

However, Stoick only got more concerned, mostly now for both of his sons. Alvin might not hurt Ragnar, but knowing how stubborn the Iverson boy is, _he_ might be the one who might do the killing.

* * *

Over at the beach, Alvin and his men had already taken everyone hiding there captive.

"For those of you who haven't figured it out, I am the one and only Alvin the Treacherous." The Outcast chief proclaimed. "And let me be clear, that name was earned."

"Alvin?" Tuffnut snickered. "How'd he earn that?" His sister laughed at the joke.

"Your chief has abandoned you." Alvin continued. "But Stoick don't concern me. I'm not here for him. I want the Dragon Conqueror."

Mildew smirked, knowing who Alvin was talking about. "Say goodbye to Hiccup." He sneered to Astrid, making her tense up visibly, and started to reveal what he knows. "Alvin-"

But Astrid quickly knocked him out with a punch to the face. She quickly caught him before he fell to the ground. Alvin looked over at her suspiciously.

"My grandfather's frail." She lied with a smile. "He needs his nap."

Alvin seemed to buy the lie as he continued with his interrogation. "As I was saying," he resumed as Astrid dropped Mildew, "tell me who the Dragon Conqueror is, and you may all go free."

"Conqueror?" Snotlout scoffed. "I'll show Alvin who's a conqueror." He carefully made his way up to Alvin when the Outcast chief had his back turned, his bludgeon in hand. He was about to bash the weapon onto him when Alvin turned to face him with a glare, making him freeze.

"For you, sir." Snotlout said, handing him the bludgeon. Astrid and the twins groaned at his cowardice.

"Well, you better check your trousers, son." Alvin said, pushing the Jorgenson boy aside. "I think you soiled yourself."

Astrid got the hatchet that Stoick gave her and threw it at Alvin. However, he caught it before the blade could hit his head.

"Why, me old hatchet." He said, recognizing it. "I was wondering when I would get this back."

Savage roughly brought Astrid up to Alvin. The Outcast Chief turned to face her, putting the hatchet away.

"Trying to kill Alvin the Treacherous?" He asked, laughing. "You're not as smart as you look." He circled around her he was behind her. "Tell me, who's your Dragon Conqueror, eh?"

When he saw that Astrid wasn't going to talk, he tugged hard on her braid, making her yelp in pain. "Tell me!"

"Leave her alone!" A voice ordered. Everyone turned to see Hiccup standing behind a boulder on the cliffside.

"Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

Hiccup didn't acknowledge her as he lithely jumped down from the small cliffside to face Alvin. "I'm the Dragon Conqueror." He said.

But Alvin and the other Outcasts just laughed at his proclamation. "You?" Alvin asked after he released Astrid. "Stoick's little embarrassment?"

"Now the Pride of Berk." A voice corrected.

Everyone looked back to the cliffside and saw Cosette jumping down beside Hiccup, her bow ready to fire an arrow. Ragnar followed suit, sword in hand.

Alvin's eyes widened when he saw Ragnar. The young Iverson boy looked a lot like someone he once knew. Even the way he was glaring at him was reminiscent of her.

"You look a lot like your mother." He said to him.

Everyone had their jaws dropped. But Ragnar tightened his grip on his sword.

"How do you know my mother?" He demanded, wanting to test him.

Alvin had a sinister grin form on his face. "Thora and I went way back."

Ragnar's eyes slightly widened. So, he did know his mother. Alvin's grin curled more.

"But then, your father, Sigfried, took her away from me!" He snarled.

Suddenly, Ragnar felt his knees growing weak. That memory he was trying to recall came back fully. His mother screaming and crying, himself as a baby doing the same, and the blood that was on the blade of an Outcast sword. _His father's blood._

"It was you." Ragnar breathed, trying to fight back his tears. "You killed my father!"

Everyone gasped in shock. Alvin however, laughed.

"You're quite the insightful one, aren't ye?" He asked a trembling Ragnar. "Ye were just a babe, and quite a squealer. Ye almost made me ears bleed."

Ragnar would've smirked if he wasn't trying to wrap his head around this revelation and if his legs weren't wobbling.

Hiccup looked at Ragnar with a pained look, and then glared hatefully at Alvin.

"You leave him be!" He said, surprising Alvin with his tone of voice. "It's me who want, isn't it?"

Ragnar finally dropped down to his knees, also dropping his sword. Cosette ran over to him and tried to comfort him by wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Why you?" Alvin asked Hiccup.

"I drove the dragons from Berk." Hiccup proclaimed. "Look around. You don't see any on this island, do you?"

As Alvin looked around the beach, Hiccup nodded at Astrid, silently telling her to play along. She nodded back, knowing what must be done.

"It's true." Astrid said, going along with Hiccup's plan. "All the dragons are afraid of him. He even conquered a Night Fury!"

Alvin stared dubiously at Hiccup, and then he came over to tower above him. "You're bluffing." He said.

"Am I?" Hiccup challenged. "Well, there's only one way to find out. Take me to Dragon Island."

Alvin looked down at him, still suspicious. But he then ultimately made his decision.

Cosette wanted to join Hiccup, but he subtly made a motion with his hand to say back. He motioned with his eyes, and she glanced over at Ragnar, who was still on his knees, his eyes wide and blank. She then sat down beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Ragnar was still breathless over the truth of his father's death. Alvin killed him. Alvin killed his father. He was the reason why he was left fatherless for a month until his mother died protecting him in a raid. Though he was under Stoick's care alongside Hiccup, he still would wonder occasionally what his life would be like if his parents were still alive.

Slowly, his dark blue eyes began glaring blue balls of fire at Alvin as he began leaving with some of his men surrounding his foster brother while a few other soldiers stayed behind to guard everyone else. His hand found his sword's hilt, and he grasped it tightly.

He was going to make Alvin pay.

* * *

A couple of hours had past, and everyone was quiet. Cosette even fallen asleep against a boulder. The Outcasts were still standing guard.

Suddenly, they were ambushed by Gobber and Stoick, startling everyone. Once all the Outcasts were disarmed, Stoick began interrogating the soldier he had by his shirt.

"Where's Alvin?" He demanded. His answer was the soldier spitting on him. He was about to punch him when Astrid came up to him.

"Alvin took Hiccup." She said.

"WHAT?!" Stoick exclaimed.

"He gave himself up!" Astrid informed. "They're on their way to Dragon Island."

Cosette then came over to them. "Ragnar's gone, too!" She said.

"What?!" Stoick exclaimed again.

"He must've snuck off earlier." Cosette theorized. Then, her face went pale. "And I have a bad feeling I know where he went."

Astrid and Stoick had a sick feeling settling into their stomachs.

* * *

Dawn was breaking as the Outcast ship sailed the ocean towards Dragon Island. Hiccup was held back at spearpoint by two guards. Alvin then appeared in front of him.

"I'm sure your father's told you plenty about your island's most feared enemy." Alvin said smugly.

"Uh, who is that?" Hiccup asked, and then pretended to just realize what Alvin was saying. "Oh, right. You." Then he decided to get under his skin with some of his dry wit. "No, uh, not really."

"Really?" Alvin asked. "Not a word?"

"No." Hiccup replied.

"Nothing?"

"Uh-uh."

"Nothing about Alvin?"

"Nope." Hiccup was pretending to look at his nails when he said that. The Outcast chief growled at the Haddock boy making fun of him.

"Look, 'Al'." Hiccup said, pushing the spears and coming up to Alvin. "All I care about is that if I do what you say, you'll leave the people of Berk in peace."

"On me word, son." Alvin said.

Hiccup gave him a wary glance.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Ragnar was hiding on board the ship behind some barrels. He had to wait until they arrived at Dragon Island. Once Hiccup got to their dragons, then he would take his revenge.

* * *

Further behind out on the sea, a Berkian ship carrying Stoick, Gobber and the rest of the Dragon Riders was sailing, following the Outcasts.

"When we get there, we'll lay down cover fire with the catapults." Stoick began laying out his plan. "Astrid, Cosette, you get your dragons."

"No!" Snotlout said as the twins armed a catapult. "Save your cover fire for the others, sir. I can handle myself."

He tried to be cool as he leaned on the catapult. But then, he accidently pushed down on the lever and fired the catapult.

Gobber rolled his eyes, unamused. "I'll fire extra rounds to cover that one." He said.

"Sir!" Tuffnut said as he and his sister walked up to Stoick. "We would to personally volunteer to kick Alvin's butt." He punched his palm while Ruffnut put on a menacing look.

"This isn't about Alvin." Stoick said to them. "This is about Hiccup and Ragnar. We're here to bring them home."

Cosette looked down at the floor, then up at the Chief. Stoick caught her gaze.

"I know what you're going to ask me, lass." He said.

Still she said it. "Why didn't you tell Ragnar about what happened to his father?"

"He was only a baby and he still had his mother at the time." Stoick said. "At first, I thought Thora would still raise him, though alone, and then tell him the truth when he was old enough. Obviously, that wasn't what happened."

"When were you going to tell him?" Cosette asked.

"Earlier, but then the Outcasts came." Stoick answered. "But now that Ragnar knows the truth, and not from me, one of my worst fears might come true. He has been set on revenge, and he won't stop until either he or Alvin is dead."

Cosette's eyes widened in fear. But she shook her head. "No. That won't happen." She replied. "Hiccup will make him see reason. If anyone can do it, it's either me or him."

Stoick briefly looked at the horizon. "I hope so, lass." He said. He can't let anything happen to either of his sons.

* * *

The Outcast ship had at last reached Dragon Island. Alvin and his soldiers were following Hiccup onto the shore. Occasionally, Alvin would shove him with the blunt edge of his sword.

"Hey, is the sword really necessary?" Hiccup asked him.

Alvin didn't answer, for he was distracted by something in front of the group. "Odin's ghost!" He exclaimed.

Slowly crawling over the rocks towards them was Toothless.

Alvin was shocked. "Is that a…"

Hiccup hid a smirk. "Night Fury." He confirmed. "The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself."

The Outcast soldiers quickly armed themselves, ready to attack.

"Ah, stop!" Hiccup shouted, holding out his arms, then quickly put back on his façade. "Uh, it will only make him angrier." He then started to back slowly towards his dragon. "Watch and learn."

"By all means, proceed." Alvin chuckled, then turned to Savage. "I hope you're not squeamish. You're about to see a dragon eat a boy."

Once Hiccup was close enough, Toothless playfully and joyfully pounced on him and started licking his face. "I missed you, too." Hiccup whispered, getting back up. "We'll catch up later. Right now, follow my lead."

Both boy and dragon then started to pretend that they were fighting as Hiccup backed towards the rocks where Toothless' saddle was. "You can't defeat me!" He shouted with a false sense of bravado. "You dirty dragon!"

Toothless then used his wings to cover what Hiccup was doing, "I am the Dragon Conqueror!"

Hiccup quickly put on the saddle and checked the tailfin. Once he knew that it still worked, he got on his dragon.

By now, Alvin was starting to get suspicious. "Hey! What are you doing with that dragon?"

Toothless turned around and showed his Rider sitting on the saddle. "By the way, it's not really 'Dragon Conqueror'." Hiccup said. "It's 'Dragon Trainer'!"

He then whispered his command to Toothless. "Now!"

Before Alvin could try and attack them, Toothless took off into the air. His eyes widened in surprise and amazement.

"Great thunder of Thor!" He exclaimed. "He is the Dragon Conqueror! Fire!"

As the Outcasts began firing at the Night Fury and his Rider, no one noticed Ragnar sneaking around onto the beach, his sword in his hand.

"Did he seriously not just hear Hiccup say, 'Dragon Trainer' five seconds ago?" He mumbled to himself.

The Iverson boy then steeled his nerves. "No matter." His eyes were focused on Alvin. Finally, he started charging at the Outcast chief, his sword held high above his head, a war cry emitting from his throat.

Alvin just had enough time to see the son of Thora and Sigfried trying to take his head off before he blocked it with his own sword.

"Whoa, lad!" He exclaimed, pushing Ragnar away with his sword. "You certainly have a fiery spirit, just like your mother."

"You don't talk about my mother!" Ragnar yelled before he swung his sword again.

Hiccup looked down at the ground as he and Toothless dodged arrows, and he was surprised to see his foster brother fighting Alvin.

"Ragnar, what are you doing?" He shouted.

"Getting revenge!" Ragnar answered as he continued fighting. "It's because of this traitorous son of a witch that I'm an orphan!"

Hiccup watched with terror as Ragnar continued his rampage to spill blood. Finally, when something large and tall caught his eye peeking out from behind some of the foliage of the island, he had enough.

"Ragnar, this isn't you!" He shouted from above. "I get that you're angry! But the truth is, you do have a family! You always did! Don't lose sight of who you are!"

His foster brother's words finally started to fade away the red that Ragnar had been seeing. For a long second, he caught his reflection in the sword's blade. His breath became hitched as he looked around him, seeing that his brother was risking his life by telling him to stop, even though he's vulnerable now, to save his. That was what his parents did for him, and they knew that his life was important than theirs.

When he caught sight of the large object that Hiccup saw, Ragnar started to smile. But then it vanished when Alvin tried to swipe at his stomach. He dodged it, a smug smirk forming on his face.

"You're right." He called up to his foster brother. "That's not who I am."

Ragnar start to retaliate against Alvin, this time seeing clearly. But then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw some of the Outcasts firing at his brother, looking like they might hit their mark.

"Hiccup, look out!" He cried out as he held Alvin back at sword point.

Hiccup quickly saw the arrows zooming towards him and Toothless, but he knew that they couldn't dodge in time. He braced himself for the impact, but then suddenly, a ball of fire was shot, obliterating them. Hiccup flew towards to who shot that fireball.

"Hey, what took you so long?" He asked teasingly.

"Why? Did you miss me?" Astrid questioned in the same teasing tone while on Stormfly.

Then Cosette came on the other side of Hiccup, riding on Violet. "Where's Ragnar?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry." Hiccup assured her, then looked down at where Ragnar was watching, along with the dumbfounded Outcasts. "He's seeing clearly now."

Cosette breathed out a sigh of relief, then she started giggling as Violet started to nuzzle her.

"Yeah, I missed you too, girl." She said. "And I'm okay."

Soon, the other Dragon Riders appeared, riding their own dragons, while the Berkian ship came out of the thick fog.

Ragnar smiled at the sight." I think the cavalry's here." He said. Then he resumed his fight with Alvin by kicking him in the stomach while he was distracted.

"Hiccup! Cosette!" Fishlegs shouted to them, alerting them of the Outcasts, who had snapped out of their daze and were firing arrows and boulders again.

After a few minutes of evading all of the flying projectiles, Hiccup decided to try a different tactic. "We've got to get closer!" He shouted.

On the Berkian ship, Stoick was giving his own orders. "Aim for their catapults! If we knock them out, the dragons can finish off the ship! Fire!"

He and Gobber then began firing their own catapults at the Outcast ship.

"Move off shore!" Alvin ordered as he and his men got back on their ship.

The Outcasts started to guide their ship out into open water.

"Here's our chance!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Come on!"

As the Riders got closer to the ship, Cosette noticed something onboard the vessel. Her eyes then widened when she recognized it, or rather him.

"Hiccup!" She yelled, getting his attention. "He's got Ragnar!"

Hiccup's eyes zoomed in on the deck, and sure enough, Ragnar was being held captive, his arms pulled behind him, and Alvin's sword near his neck. He gasped, and he and Cosette tried to get closer, but there were too many arrows.

"Look out!" Hiccup warned as he and Cosette were forced to back away. Astrid came beside them and saw the situation.

"Hold your fire!" She ordered. "He's got Ragnar!" All the other Riders obeyed, except one.

Snotlout let Hookfang release a stream of fire. It didn't burn anyone, but when it had hit the water, steam billowed up and began to cover the ship.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked him.

"I heard you say 'fire'." Snotlout said.

"She said 'hold your fire'!" Hiccup emphasized.

"Now you said it!" Snotlout retorted back.

"They're two different things, muttonhead!" Cosette shouted in exasperation.

"No, he's right!" Stoick called up from the boat.

"Thank you!" Snotlout said to the Chief.

"Fire again, Hiccup! All of you!" Stoick shouted.

Hiccup was at first confused by what his father meant. Then, he saw the fog that accumulated from where Snotlout fired near the ship. The realization then hit him.

"Everyone, fire into the water!" He ordered.

"Aye-aye, fearless leader!" Cosette replied for everyone.

One by one, the Riders ordered their dragons to fire into the ocean surrounding the ship, causing more smoke to form. In a matter of seconds, the fog had enveloped the ship.

The Outcasts were getting a little nervous by the fog. Alvin, however, was just getting frustrated by the shadows that kept flying by the ship.

"Fire!" He ordered.

"At what?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Everything!" The Outcast Chief shouted.

The soldiers obeyed, firing arrows at whatever shadow passed by them. Soon, a large shadowy figure started to slowly approach them. Alvin removed his sword from Ragnar's neck and threw it towards it. A loud thump was heard as the blade made contact, but the figure kept coming. Alvin's eyes widened while Ragnar smirked as they both recognized what the figure was.

It was the Berkian ship. Before any of the Outcasts could react, the ship named into theirs, making it rock in place. Ragnar saw his chance to escape and grabbed a nearby pole. He whammed it into Alvin's face, then his stomach, forcing him to let go.

Ragnar ran to the other side of the ship and whistled sharply. He turned around to look at Alvin, who had recovered from the slam of the pole. The Iverson boy smirked at him.

"Love to stay and chat, but got to fly!" He said with a mock salute of his arm.

A loud and powerful roar was heard from Dragon Island. Fossil launched himself up into the air and soared over to the Outcast ship. Ragnar jumped off the boat and grabbed his BoneKnapper's tail. He climbed up to his neck as they flew away.

"Impeccable timing, pal." He said to his dragon. Fossil pushed back his head gently to nuzzle his Rider, making him laugh. "Yeah, yeah. I missed you too."

Stoick jumped onto the Outcast ship and gave Alvin a long-awaited punch to the face, knocking his old rival to the floor. "You're a coward taking my son." He said bitterly. "Both of my sons."

Alvin picked himself off the deck. "I take what I want. You know that, Stoick!" He shouted. "Thora's boy was a bonus, though. He was a worthy opponent, just like his father. Maybe if he was under my tutelage, I'll make a Chief out of him."

Stoick felt his blood boil at that statement, and he caught Alvin's fist when the latter tried to give him a right-hook to his face.

"You will never have either of them." He growled before he tried to land his own punch. But Alvin caught it.

Both of the Chiefs had equal strength, but then Alvin kneed Stoick in the chest, causing him to fall. Alvin tried to punch him again, but Stoick quickly ducked the blow and delivered his own punch into Alvin's stomach, and then an uppercut to his jaw, knocking him back.

Stoick started to walk away from him, but then Alvin grabbed a nearby anchor line. The Outcast Chief swung it towards his old rival, and Stoick barely dodged it. Alvin swung it a second time, and Stoick dodged it again, causing it to hit the ship's masthead.

Stoick got back on his feet, but one foot was placed on the rope tied to the anchor. Alvin pulled on the rope and tripped him, sending him back onto the floor. Alvin continued to swing the anchor at him, but Stoick dodged each one until the anchor got stuck in the masthead.

Stoick saw his chance and wrapped the rope around Alvin's hands, and gave him one last punch. The force sent Alvin flying, and the masthead broke, dragging the Outcast Chief along with it. Stoick then pushed the Berkian ship away from the Outcasts and jumped aboard.

He looked up at the Riders. "Now, Hiccup!" He shouted. "Burn the ship!"

"With pleasure, Chief!" Cosette complied for everyone with an affirmative salute.

"Here we go, guys! Hit them with everything you've got!" Hiccup ordered.

The Dragon Riders swooped down towards the Outcast ship. The Outcasts quickly jumped off to avoid plasma blasts, pulse blasts, fire, gas and lava shooting down from above, engulfing the ship in a fiery furnace. It was over.

* * *

Afterwards, the Misfit Trio came over to the Berkian ship, Hiccup landing on the deck with Toothless, while Ragnar and Cosette jumped off their larger dragons.

"Hiccup, what were you thinking?" Stoick asked his biological son.

Hiccup exchanged a glance with his friends before he answered. "I was thinking…all I needed to do was to get to Toothless, and together, we'd be able to make things right."

Stoick smiled at him before he turned to his adopted son. Ragnar looked down at the deck with shame.

"I'm sorry, Dad." He said. "I, I was just so angry, and I wasn't thinking clearly."

Stoick placed a hand on Ragnar's shoulder. "It's in the past, Ragnar." He said. "Just know and always remember that your parents loved you very much. As do I."

Ragnar looked up at his foster father with thankful eyes, tears starting to well up. Throwing caution to the wind, he threw his arms around Stoick. The Chief was a little startled, but quickly returned it. Hiccup joined in the group hug, with Cosette following.

As the Dragon Riders flew triumphantly back to Berk, the ship following them, Alvin had shown that he and the rest of his men were washed up on the shore of Dragon Island.

The Outcast Chief briefly glared at the sky before he started laughing. The other Outcasts stared at him with surprise at his reaction.

"They ride dragons!" Alvin exclaimed, a sinister grin forming on his face. "We get that boy, and we'll ride dragons!"

The Outcasts joined their chief in his evil laughter. This wasn't over yet.

* * *

It was sunset when the Dragon Riders and the ship arrived back at Berk. The villagers saw them arriving; the ship at the docks and the Dragon Riders overhead, and they began cheering.

"You hear that, bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless, listening to the cheers. "You're home."

"Everything's back to normal." Cosette said, petting Violet's head.

"Let's hope it stays that way for at least a couple of weeks." Ragnar added, running his hand across Fossil's head.

"Agreed." The other two chuckled.

"Though, where's the fun in that?" Hiccup asked, a smirk on his face. Ragnar and Cosette just laughed.

They all circled around back to the docks and landed. The cheering Vikings came over to welcome the dragons back. However, there was one person who wasn't pleased, obviously.

"What are you all cheering about?" Mildew asked. "Don't you remember what these beasts have done?"

"Yes." Stoick said sharply, coming up to the old man. "They saved our lives." He narrowed his eyes at him, daring him to make a complaint. Mildew tried, but ultimately kept his mouth shut.

As Stoick left, the Misfit Trio came up to him, their glares just as firm. "And we may not be able to prove what you've done, but I know that we will never forget it." Hiccup proclaimed coolly, but there was a bitter edge to his tone.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Ragnar gave Mildew a warning, who only gave the Trio a seemingly confused look in return.

When they turned to leave, Cosette gave Violet a subtle signal with her hand, tilting it in Mildew's direction. As the large Grapple Grounder passed the grumpy cabbage farmer, she swept her thin and snake-like tail under his feet, making him fall right on his bottom and he cried out in pain.

Cosette smirked at her little trick. Hiccup and Ragnar looked behind, saw what she did, and they gave her knowing grins. They all shared a fist bump as they continued following the Chief, along with the other Dragon Riders and their dragons.

 _ **It's funny how an attack by your greatest enemy can change things overnight. My friends and I set out to prove that our dragons would never hurt us. What they proved is that they'll always protect us.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Pretty dramatic, huh? I've worked months on this. Well, I hope it was worth it.**

 **I hope I won't take forever on Chapter 7. I love working on this story, but I'll be in my second semester of my senior year of high school, so I do have to focus more on my studies. I can't goof up now.**

 **However, I hope y'all enjoyed it. Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


End file.
